Hearts Desire's
by lady-anheleta-of-darkness
Summary: Damn my pride & my honor" he grabbed her & kissed her passionately. "As long as I have you I dont need it." ks
1. Default Chapter

Hearts desire  
  
Chapter 1  
  
* dream *  
  
He no longer wondered as to why he was here he was just  
  
content to bask in her fragrance of vanilla and cherry blossoms. She stood  
  
thier as she always did turned slightly away from looking up at the stars in  
  
amazement and innocence. He silently wondered how the girl/ child could  
  
still be so pure but he would have her no other way. He took the time to  
  
look at her really, her long midnight blue hair swayed in the wind as if  
  
dancing to some unknown tune. A silver & red kimono clung to her shapely  
  
body with a slit on the sides giving him a tantelizing view of her milky  
  
white legs that begged to be wrapped around him. He dragged his eyes  
  
from his inspection upon feeling eyes watching him. he lazily took his time  
  
meeting her eyes smirking upon seeing a slight blush.  
  
She sighed quietly this place was beautiful it was thier heaven  
  
from all the bad things in life but tonight was diffrent the air felt charged  
  
as if it knew something was about to take place. she knew he was watching  
  
her but was trying to find the sorce of change. giving up she turned to her  
  
companion his amber eyes glowed intensely as he asessed her. she  
  
blushed slightly realizing that he wanted her. it only grew worse when he  
  
finally meet her eyes he did nothing to hide his apparent arousal. she  
  
looked away his intense gaze unerving her. She felt him come up behind  
  
her & wrap his arms around her as he nuzzled her neck. she shivered in  
  
pleasure as he cupped her breast through the material making them hard  
  
at his touch. she arched up against his hand needing more of this sweeet  
  
torcher. He smirked in wardly when she automatically arched up against  
  
him. she was more than worthy enough to be his mate but still silently glad  
  
that she was youkai a silver crescent gave off a warm glow in the middle of  
  
her head with a blue tear drop directly in the middle under the crescent.  
  
He was brought from his musings as he heard a whimper. He looked down  
  
to see he had stoped his ministrations & she was becoming impatient. he  
  
couldn't help but gloat as he shreded her clothing he couldn't deny his  
  
future mate. His eyes traveled over her nude body hungrily was rewarded  
  
with his earlier musings about her perfect legs. they were muscled but had  
  
a feminen softness that evened it out. Her stomach was smooth & flat  
  
indicating at her long years of being a warrior. Her breast weren't to big  
  
or small but fit his hands perfectly to mold as he saw fit.  
  
She became self- conscious as his eyes drank her in hungrily  
  
wondering if he approved of her. The thought angered her he would take  
  
her as she was if not then the hell with him. She defiently placed her hands  
  
over her breast & raised her chin in determination. She heard him growl  
  
low in dissaproval at her tactics & before she knew it he was behind her.  
  
One of his hands held her hands firmly behind her as he stroked he began  
  
& nipped at her breast. She whimpered softly as she felt his tail probe her  
  
curls sending pleasure coursing threw her. He placed hot wet kisses from  
  
her neck to her collar bone & back. She couldn't stand anymore her legs  
  
were turning into jelly, she guessed he realized this he placed her on the  
  
ground. He still held her hands above her head she thought glumily but  
  
her mind became preoccupied with the tounge that was licking & sucking  
  
at the beads of sweat that had formed on her body. Her eyes widened in  
  
shock as he stoped at her maiden hood OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD!  
  
he is not about to... before she could finish her thought he licked her. She  
  
went very still her eyes as wide as saucers then he did it again. She  
  
moaned as waves of pleasure hit her but she hadn't expected him to do  
  
what he did next. he covered her maiden hood with his mouth drinking in  
  
her necter & damn it if it werern't sweet he hungrily laped at juices  
  
enjoying as she withered in pleasure beneath him. Her hands laced  
  
through his hair holding him in place, he chuckled softly thinking that she  
  
wanted him to finish what he had started.  
  
Sne felt something inside her tighten up she wanted so badly for it  
  
to release. Her wish was fulfilled as moments lator she screamed her  
  
release. He quickly discarded his clothing & entered her swiftly. He took  
  
slow diliberate strokes inside her getting her use to his man hood but she  
  
had other plans. she was becomming impatient god this pace wasn't what  
  
she needed but instead fast & hard. Getting an evil grin she bagan to  
  
stroke his sack squeezing it repeatedly & was rewarded by his growl as  
  
he began using his youkai speed inside her. She met him thrust for thrust  
  
panting & digging her claws into his ass as she felt her-self almost on the  
  
edge. Seconds lator she felt her orgasm hit her but still meet each of his  
  
thrust wanting him to feel the deliciousness of his release as we'll. He was  
  
almost thier only a few more thrust.....  
  
* end of dream *  
  
Kagome groaned in pleasure as the last of her dream swept over her. She  
  
lay thier for a moment her eyes closed remembering how his body felt as it  
  
thrust into her.  
  
KAGOME WAKE UP!  
  
she rolled her eyes & made her way to the bathroom thinking on last nights  
  
turn of events. Each night was usually the same they where in thier sacred  
  
place where no evil could touch them. At first she had been afaid of the  
  
fierce Tai-youkai of the western lands but they had reached an secret  
  
agreement that they wouldn't kill each other but found themselves enjoying  
  
each others company. She blushed remembering some of the things he had  
  
done to her that had certainly never happened before, like the powerful  
  
youkai ever showed emotion. Getting out of the shower she had decided not  
  
to dwell on it at the moment maybe Suchii could help her. She looked at the  
  
clock it was 11:00 O'clock in the morning & she was to meet hojo to go to  
  
the movies at her friends urging she thought darkly but it was to be a double  
  
date thank god between her, Hojo, Suchii & Hibiru( inside joke: we all no its  
  
kevin jenny if you read my fanfic :). As she got dressed she wondered idely  
  
if they were going to stay together since suchii had been going back to  
  
Feudal Japan with her, she & inuyasha had gotten close. Oh well chuck that  
  
under the solve lator category as she went down stairs to eat. Her mom,  
  
Souta, & grandpa greated her warmly.  
  
Hello Kagome  
  
Hi mom  
  
what are your plans for today?  
  
we'll me & suchii are going on a double date.  
  
Thats nice dear hear i'll give you fifty dollars to take just incase you go to the mall ( wish my mom was that generous wahhhhhhhh).  
  
Thanks mom taking the money she got her purse & went to go meet they others.  
  
* theater *  
  
Kagome waved to her best friend as she came down the street.  
  
Hey suchii-sama  
  
Hey kagome Hibiru & Hobo just called thier on thier way she purposly  
  
drawled out his name wrong with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
Kagoma laughed at her friends antics as Hibiru & "Hobo" came up.  
  
hey kagome they both said in unison as Hibiru placed his arms around suchii's waist.  
  
Hi she said cheerfully for thier benefit even though suchii gave her a  
  
knowing look. They guys wanted to go see a scary movie but the girls had  
  
wanted to see a romance so they compromised & went for a comedy "scary  
  
movie three"( hell yeah that movie is funny). They laughed tears through out  
  
the movie. Kagome's mind was some what pre occupied with a silver haired  
  
youkai so poor Hojo wasn't going to see much action( not that perves geesh  
  
wasn't the sex scene in the begining enough besides hobo creepes me out  
  
can't he take a hint?). Once the movie was done every one opted to dinner  
  
where else hooters( lol i cant believe i just did that my b/f best friend was  
  
trying to get this girls # at hooters they other day he is so weird). A girl in  
  
orange very low shorts & big boobs was flirting with Hibiru & suchii was  
  
getting pissed.  
  
So is that your ride you pulled up in?  
  
suchii got an evil look no its mine hes flat broke babe she drawled out.  
  
we'll then in that case i go both ways you want my #?  
  
The restaurant got very quiet as suchii face turned 5 diffrent shades of  
  
embarrasment to rage. She lunged at the doomed hooters girl but Hibiru  
  
surprisingly held her back letting the girl scurey away.  
  
Get back here BITCH! im going to kick your ASS! by this time she was  
  
beating poor Hibiru in the head with her shoe trying to get him off.  
  
Kagomes eye was twitching from surpressed laughter as "hobo" tried in vane  
  
to help Hibiru but only became her new target & was getting beat bad.  
  
* in car *  
  
somehow they had managed to get suchii out of thier but her ranting wasn't over.  
  
I can't believe you, you were actually going to give her your number!  
  
Babe calm down i wasn't really going to do it.  
  
I'll calm down she said in a chilling voice that promised pain.  
  
" hobo" turned to kagome wth a love sick puppy look on his face. so kagome  
  
i had a really great time( on the inside she was snorting yeah right your got  
  
your ass whoped by suchii-chan) & i was wondering if we could go out next  
  
saturday?  
  
Kagome sweat droped ah next saturday...  
  
To her relief the car had stoped & they were in front of her house & Suchi  
  
was already pulling her out of the car.  
  
She'll get back to you on that suchii said elusively as she ran up the stairs  
  
not even bothering to look at Hibiru. So kagome looked at him apolegetically  
  
& said good bye.  
  
* kagomes room *  
  
Suchii looked at her friends far away look curiously.  
  
spill what or whom she stressed whom already getting a good picture that it  
  
was a certain tai-youkai are you thinking about.  
  
Kagome blushed prettily as she decided how much she'd tell her.  
  
I had the same dream last night about fluffy( i love fluffy, fluffy, fluffy, I  
  
love fluffy yes I do. Fights off crazed fluffy fan club members BACK I say  
  
he's mine bears claw don't make me bring out kikiyo bwahahaha).  
  
and?  
  
And it was diffrent from my other dreams.  
  
How diffrent was it?  
  
She mumbled out something incoherent.  
  
What speak up i couldn't hear you.  
  
I said he MADE LOVE TO ME!  
  
cool!  
  
COOL! what the hell kind of response is that?  
  
ok you can't sit hear & tell me you haven't dreamed of him bangin you(  
  
because i sure have cause i have no life waaaaahhhhhh).  
  
Kagomes blush got worse we'll yeah she had who wouldn't but that wasn't  
  
the point. The point was what did the dream mean?  
  
It's obvious to me that you want to get in his pance or kimono.  
  
By this point kagome looked like a tomatoe & was trying to speak but only  
  
inaudible grunts kept spewing out. So she opted for a pillow & threw it at her.  
  
Thus a pillow fight insued for thirty minutes then they settled down into a fit of giggles.  
  
You should have seen the look on your face when i told you you wanted fluffy.  
  
Oh yeah at least i didn't go warrior princess on that girl in hooters.  
  
Hbiru just waite i'll get you she said steel in her eyes.  
  
* hibiru's house *  
  
hibiru sudenly felt a chill of dread wash over him. He knew he was in deep shit.  
  
* back at kagomes *  
  
Suchii was in the shower & kagome was drying her hair while looking at the mirror.  
  
At the same time someone stealthily came into her room & began searching  
  
through her draws until he came across something white & lacy not thinking  
  
much about it placed it upon his head thinking it a head band just as the  
  
girls came in. They took one look at him then at kagomes g-string & all hell  
  
broke loose.  
  
( it was to horrible for words i even cringed at the horror so i took it out)  
  
When the angry girls finally calmed down the hayou was nothing but a  
  
bloody pulp. Souta came to see what the racket was & upon seeing seeing  
  
his idol dragged him away to be torchered yet again( hehe arent I evil).  
  
I can't believe the nerve of inuyasha no he couldn't just waite till tomorrow.  
  
Yeah but he did look cute with your g-string on his head.  
  
Kagome groaned & got ready for bed this had been a strange day.  
  
* *  
*  
  
disclaim: dont own inuyasha or hooters just like to have fun with them.  
  
bi girl from hooters: that was so mean all I was trying to do is get a quickie & some money.  
  
Hibiru: in that case want to make out?  
  
Suchii: DIE BITCH! lunges at her & banges her head into the ground.  
  
Bi: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Kagome: sighs & wonders how the hell she knows these people.  
  
Hobo: kagome i love you puppy dog eyes  
  
Kagome: ahhhhhhhh get away from me  
  
Fluffy: get away from my women you insignifagent human flexes claws.  
  
Hobo: licks tounge i'll be back i always come back bwhahaha.  
  
Fluffy: damn wench stop calling me fluffy & i demand that hobo die.  
  
angel: gives him the puppy dog eyes but i like your nick name & he won't be in the fic for long.  
  
Kagome: looks at fluffy want to make out?  
  
Fluffy(ha still using it take that fluffy): sure gets on his cloud to go make out.  
  
suchii: has finished killing girl. Oh Hibiru come hear  
  
Hibiru: fuck that im out of here runs for his life. Suchii hot on his heels.  
  
Angel: um ok REVIEW or you will die a horrible death no not really i'll do something worse i'll send the dead bitch into your dreams bwahahaha.  
  
* *  
* 


	2. perverted hanyous & desire

Angel: hi thanks for those first three reviews you know who you are :)  
Fluffy: * snorts * like you deserved any.  
  
Angel: *death glares at fluffy* jerk at least I don't purr while having sex.  
Fluffy: I wouldn't * purr* as you put it if you left my damn ears alone.  
Angel: *grins* but I like your ears especially your tail its so cute. inches closer to his tail a mischievous grin on her face & starts to stroke his tail.  
Fluffy: growling low grabs her & pins her down on HER own bed the  
nerve of him.  
Angel: grinning flips him over & tsks. poor fluffy how many times have we  
played this game? I always get the desired effect in the end.  
Fluffy: and what might that be?  
Angel: silly your in my bed so I can ravish you.  
Fluffy: It will be I mate who will be doing the ravishing tonight he growls  
seductively as he flips her over.  
Angel: * blushes * yeah we'll um on to fic! I have um-important matters  
to attend to.  
Kisses fluffy when suchii walks in.  
Angel: What the hell Suchii im in the middle of something.  
Suchii: Fuck that you're coming with me to find that low life Hibiru.  
I swear he's off fucking that whore.  
Angel: um you guys read fic while I kill both suchii & hibiru for  
interrupting my fun.  
Fluffy: yes he will die a painful death for this. * *  
*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~Kagomes pov~  
  
I can't believe this shit im attracted no that's an understatement of the year.  
  
I want to mate with a certain silver haired cold-blooded inu-youkai. She  
  
wanted to scream in to her pillow but decided that fantasizing different  
  
positions the oh so cold youkai could fuck her brains out in. The bad  
  
thing is one he thinks im human, two he despises humans, three is he even  
  
worth my time. She paused giving her own self an incredulous look Hell  
  
YEAH! he was worth it.  
  
~ normal pov~  
  
Kagome was brought out of her musings when a resounding thud echoed  
  
through the camp followed by they an angry voice. Kagome sighed & went  
  
to go see what the fuss was. Upon arriving in camp she broke a grin upon  
  
seeing inuyasha unconscious & suchii over him with sago's boomerang.  
  
What did he do?  
  
That! She pointed at inuyasha as her eyes narrowed dangerously touched my breast!  
  
Kagome badly wanted to laugh but held her posture. So how did it come  
  
about that he fondled your goodies?  
  
I was sleeping & felt something brush against me then he cupped my breast!  
  
Inuyasha finally gained consciousness & tried to defend himself. Its not my  
  
fault blame miroku he said that he had placed the melons by you so I  
  
naturally grabbed a round object.  
  
That's doesn't explain the fact that after you realized they weren't melons why  
  
You continued to rub my breast.  
  
*Gets glazed eye look* they where so soft & luscious I just wanted to take  
  
One in my mouth &...  
  
Suchii & kagome charge at inuyasha eyes promising death. Suchii viciously  
  
beat him in the head with the boomerang while kagome sat him & then gave  
  
him a good kick after suchii was pulled off of him by sango.  
  
You stay away from my breast Hentai!  
  
Inuyasha runs away from the pissed off females & sulks in a tree.  
  
*Suchii pov*  
  
What the hell was inuyasha thinking?  
  
HE was thinking that he wanted to take you.  
  
Who are you?  
  
I'm your concourse it beams happily.  
  
I thought I got rid of you.  
  
Nope still hear I've come back to annoy the hell out of you bwahahaha.  
  
Hum what do you want?  
  
What else would I be hear other than to help to help you with your love  
  
life. Its bad enough being in your so I've decided that you need my help  
  
with an over protective hanyou & a two timing slut for a boyfriend.  
  
But I don't need help she whined.  
  
To bad your stuck with me deal with it.  
  
Suchii growled low go away!  
  
I'll go but I'll be back you will hear me when you least expect it then  
  
WHAM I'll be back to torture you.  
  
Sushi shook her head in annoyance annoying little prick.  
  
Cunt! her mind screamed back at her. This wasn't her day.  
  
* End of pov*/ else where  
  
His silver hair swayed softly in the breeze to those watching he looked  
  
like a fallen angel. His faced nothing but perfection & his clothes expensive  
  
Clothing nothing but all muscle their baby. His eyes where a different story  
  
they where cold enough to make ice ponds you could skate on. They held  
  
little with save for when he was with his ward.  
  
Sesshomaru-sama!  
  
He came out of his musings to see a pink blur attach itself to his leg.  
  
Rin want a playmate!  
  
He looked over at jaken who was now unconscious on the ground & sighed.  
  
Rin go pick flowers.  
  
She look a little sad but her face brightened & went off.  
  
Sesshomaru returned to his earlier thoughts of a certain demoness. The  
  
dreams had gotten more intense & he wanted more than to posses her  
  
dream form but the real thing. He vowed the demoness would be his as he  
  
heard rin scream in pleasure. He tilted his head to see a red fur ball & rin  
  
conversing with it. He decided to see if this was rin's new playmate.  
  
* Normal pov*  
  
Hi im shippou what's your name?  
  
Me rin are you my new playmate?  
  
He thinks for a moment sure.  
  
Rin squeals in delight & dances in a circle around him as sesshomaru comes up.  
  
He sniffed the kit & realized that he was the adopted pup of inuyashas  
  
wench.  
  
Where is your mother kit?  
  
Just then they heard someone screaming shippous name before the owner  
  
of the voice finally appeared her bow ready & aimed. she looked from  
  
shippou to sesshomaru, & rin. she visibly realxed which puzzled the youkai  
  
he smelled no fear why? & why did she blush when she glanced at me?  
  
Kagome! Yelled the kitsun as he launched himself onto his mother. While  
  
rin looked up at her expectantly.  
  
Will you be my new mother & be my dads new mate?  
  
Kagome's lip started to twitch & she looked up at the youkai silently asking  
  
for help. His eye was raised in question & she could swear she saw  
  
amusement in his eyes. It grew quite as she strared daggers at him no help  
  
from the peanut gallery he could be such a pompous ass sometimes.  
  
She smiled down at rin why i'd love to as the children yead kagome took  
  
purposeful steps toward sesshomaru her eyes clearly saying REVENGE!  
  
Once in front front of him she smiled coyly.  
  
Now to seal it with a kiss mate she drawled out as she wrapped her arms  
  
around his neck & captured his bottom lip & begam to nip, lick & suckle at  
  
it all the while he stll hadn't moved but just watched her his eyes glowing  
  
brightly into hers with passion. Suddenly hands snaked thier way around her  
  
waiste & brought her fully against him as he tuned it into a full blown kiss.  
  
She was now being licked, suckled, & nipped at as his tounge battled with  
  
hers for dominance. Her scent( noticed it has a c in it ok io don't like it when  
  
people do it the other way. You have an education USE IT.) enveloped him  
  
making his blood boil & the instinct to mate with her great.  
  
They turned to see shippou gagging & rin giggling at the.  
  
Trying to muster up the last of her dignity she distangled herself from him.  
  
She looked down to see his tail wrapped around her waiste. Having lost to  
  
her curiousity she began to pet his tail. She giggled upon hearing him purr at  
  
her ministrations & bury his head in the cruck of her neck.  
  
I suggest you stop before i take you here & now to emphasize she felt his  
  
arousal brush against her inner thigh.  
  
Kagome quickly stoped petting his tail but soon began rubbing his ears he  
  
growled low & he nipped her neck playfully.  
  
Kagome laughed as she ran away sesshomaru hot on her heals. She smiled  
  
broadly as she placed a tree between her & her hunter only to have it knocked  
  
down with his poison claws. She dived under him & went back in the clearing to  
  
only be knocked down. He stood over her his eyes glowed in anticipation their  
  
lips only inches away just as he was about to seal the kiss they heard someone  
  
screaming coming toward them.  
  
SESSHOMAU! ~ ~  
~  
  
ok I'm sorry this was short but my friend wanted it done by today. So review & if you see hibiru please tell me so suchii can kick his ass. Bye! 


	3. perverted hanyou gets action & one pisse...

Chapter 3  
  
angel: hi im not sure if i diclaimed in the second one but i dont own inuyasha & from now on if you want a diclaim go to chapter 1. * *  
*  
  
Suchi washed off the excess soap off her body as she thought of the men in  
  
her life. Hibiru she sighed out his name pain laced through her. She had  
  
loved him very much but knew lately things hadn't been right between them  
  
in fact she had caught him staring at other women. She knew he wanted to  
  
take it to the next level but she wasn't sure of his love for her anymore &  
  
with out trust she couldn't give up her-self to him knowing that a piece of  
  
herself would be his forever. Then thier was Inuyasha the cute adorable  
  
hanyou with the adorable ears that she couldn't resist touching upon thier  
  
first meeting. She smiled remembering how pissed off he had been & then  
  
had the nerve to call her a wench! He got his ass whoped that day since then  
  
she felt a attraction growing between them. She remembered after a battle  
  
with a snake youkai she had been hurt & he had carried her. The man was  
  
pure muscle she blushed remembering the things she had thought to do to  
  
him in that moment. He acted so tuff but really he was just a puppy wanting  
  
exceptance for who he was where as everyone but the people on this journey  
  
shunned him. If she could she'd take away all his pain & only bring  
  
happiness. She accepted him for who he was & she was glad to call him a  
  
friend. He didn't know it but kagome & her where neko-youkai demoness.  
  
They always knew they where diffrent but didn't find out until thier 17th  
  
bithday( they both have the same b-day). Thier mom was infact a  
  
youkai but only her grandmother knew & hid it by placing a spell upon her  
  
thus placing it on themselves in turn. Thier true father where a mystery(a/n  
  
im lazy so im making them sisters ok so no more confusion) they only thing  
  
thier mother would say was that they would find him in the feudal era.  
  
Suchii tensed she wasn't alone anymore she quickly got out of the water &  
  
headed toward her clothing only to stop. Thier stood inuyasha her clothing  
  
in one hand & an apolegetic look on his face & a slight blush on his face as  
  
his eyes took her nude body in hungrily. Strangly she didn't feel insulted at  
  
him ogeling her body in fact she was starting to feel flushed all over &  
  
played with her damp hair nervously wondering if he approved of her.  
  
Your very beautiful he whispered, blushing he turned away like he had given away a secret.  
  
Thank you she felt warm on the inside at his words but shuddered from the  
  
cold. Seeing this inuyasha quickly came up behind her & wrapped a towel  
  
around her to keep her warm.  
  
Why did you come here? she asked curiously.  
  
I wanted to say im sorry for earlier.  
  
Its ok im over it now.  
  
While this was happening inuyasha had wrapped his arms around suchii  
  
waste. His eyes showed his gratitude but soon turned to passion upon  
  
realizing that they where alone & this might be the only time they could be  
  
together.  
  
Suchii?  
  
Yes?  
  
May i kiss you?  
  
Suchii smiled & acted like she was weighing the pros & cons if they where to kiss.  
  
Kiss him you know you want to.  
  
Damit! you have to show up now of all times.  
  
Yep i'm back the voice said happily. You know you want to mate with him  
  
so do it already. You have to find a mate soon anyway.  
  
Suchii ignored the voice & looked up to see a worried frown across  
  
inuyasha's face. she smiled up at him & nipped his bottom lip. He growled &  
  
she nibbled on his lip enjoying the astounded look on his face. Not one to be  
  
out done he began rubbing his tounge along her lips gaining a gasp from her  
  
lips. Giving him the oppurtunity to explore her mouth more fully. She tasted  
  
of rainfalls & dew he couldn't get enough of her. His arms where cupping  
  
her breast through the towel & before long it was gone giving him a full view  
  
of her lovely breast. They weren't to big or to small they fit in his hands  
  
perfectly as he nipped at one of her full breast as she arched up against him.  
  
He smiled smugely then placed his mouth fully upon her breast sucking &  
  
grazing it with his teeth.  
  
Suchii was on fire everything in her was telling her to mate with him but  
  
she knew she should stop know but she couldn't & when he bagan to suckle  
  
on her neglected breast all thought flew out the window. He gently placed  
  
her on the ground & began to place kisses on her body all the while getting  
  
dangerously close to her maiden hood.  
  
Inuyasha!  
  
She gasped & arched up as he thrust his tounge into her folds then proceded  
  
to nip & lick until she whimpered in pleasure beneath him. His hands where  
  
on her but keeping her in place as he grazed his teeth against her.  
  
Inuyasha! please don't tease me she moaned into his ear.  
  
What do you want? he whispered seductivly.  
  
This? he whispered as he took long slow strokes against her folds.  
  
Or this? he placed his mouth fully on her maiden hood & suckled as his  
  
tounge thrust into her. Suchii had a death grip on his hair as her climaxe  
  
came in waves on her she went limp in his arms & barely registered that his  
  
body moved to cover hers. His ears twitched & he growled. Suchii ears  
  
twitched & she scrambled to get dressed they others where coming.  
  
Inuyasha why are you in the river? miroku asked curiously.  
  
Can't a demon take a bath in pieace?  
  
How can you take a bath fully clothed? sango asked  
  
Feh is all he said it was kinda cute he had a slight blush on his face.  
  
Miss. Suchii have you seen Kagome & shippou by any chance?  
  
No why are they missing worry laced through her voice.  
  
Thier is no need to panic i'm just worried because we haven't herd from them  
  
yet. A red wet blur went passed them & started to scream kagomes name.  
  
They others followed at a leisure pace joining in the search.  
  
Suchii stoped & sniffed the air, she smelled three youkai & one human.  
  
two of which was kagomes & shippous. She walked in the direction of the  
  
smells & stoped upon seeing the scene before her. Thier was an inu-youkai  
  
nuzzling kagomes nack.  
  
In a field.  
  
on the ground.  
  
From the looks of it kagome was enjoying it.  
  
She was thinking Damn! she moves fast realizing from the hair it was  
  
inuyashas brother. He was cute but he didn't have her baby's ears.  
  
SESSHOMARU!  
  
She was was brought out of her musings as inuyasha stomped in his face  
  
flushed with anger at the scene before him.  
  
GET OFF KAOME NOW!  
  
* Normal pov *  
  
Kagome was beyond embarrased as inuyasha isued death threats & started  
  
to cuss at sesshomaru. As suchii looked at her calmly eyebrow raised.  
  
She sniffed they air & inuyashas scent was all over suchii so raised her own  
  
eye in retun getting a blush from her sister.  
  
Inuyasha I will not have such language in front of my pups fluffy(hehe) said  
  
in a chilling voice once inuyasha had paused for breath.  
  
You fucking bas... but never got to finish his sentence with fluffys poisen  
  
claws cutting off his air supply.  
  
You dare challenge this sesshomaru? His arm tightened around his half-  
  
brothers throat when kagome placed her hand over his.  
  
Please stop your scaring the children. He looked over to see them look at  
  
him with worry on thier faces for them he would spare the hanyous life.  
  
Inuyasha gasped for air as he slumped to the ground glaring up at his  
  
brother but only cold eyes stared back at him.  
  
I will be joining you for the rest of your journey I do not plan n leaving my  
  
pup or mate in your care.  
  
What are you talking about SUCHII"S MINE!  
  
Fluffy rolled his eyes not her but kagome.  
  
Feh I don't see a mark anywhere.  
  
Fluffy turned to kagome come hear it was a command & her anger flared.  
  
No! she stood her ground & stared daggers at him. He took slow diliberate  
  
steps toward her & she ran. He waited ten seconds before following he  
  
would find her & show her the error of her ways.  
  
Inuyasha went to follow but suchii triped him.  
  
WHAT WAS THAT FOR WENCH!  
  
It's kagome's fight not your's now leave them be.  
  
Feh he sat down & waited for the others to come back.  
  
* Forest? *  
  
Kagome was pissed she had wanted to see if sesshomaru loved her before  
  
revealing her true form but now all she wanted to do was kick his ass.  
  
She had no intention of losing to him but planned on putting the pup in his  
  
place. He was behind her she sensed him coming up to her fast so she did  
  
what every self respecting demoness/neko-youkai would do. Fight the old  
  
good fight this was a battle that had been fought for centures between dogs  
  
& cats & still in her time as we'll. It was time to show this pup what she  
  
could do.  
  
* Nornal POV *  
  
Sesshomaru saw that kagome was taking them to a clearing & mentally  
  
prepared for battle. Upon arriving she turned & took a defensive stance as  
  
she took out two swords from out of no where. Her human form melted  
  
away & gave way to that of a neko-youkai. She had long midnight blue hair  
  
with red strips she had a red crescent moon with a silver tear drop under the  
  
crescent moon in the middle.where as sesshomaru's making on his hands  
  
where red hers where blue. She wore an unknown material that was very  
  
durable & stretchable so she could fight better plus a very cool silver dragon  
  
tatto that rode her hips( it can be seen on the side cause slits on side oh & if  
  
in begining when gave description not similar to this go with this ok). If  
  
sesshomaru wanted her before he wanted her even more now but was wary  
  
with her transformation her powers had grown as we'll.  
  
Why didn't you tell me you were a youkai?  
  
For some funny reason I thought maybe I wanted you to love me as a human first.  
  
This sessshomaru would have in time come to... grow fond of you if you  
  
where human but I am only a youkai not a prophet.  
  
and children?  
  
I do not want my child to go through the same tourment as the Hanyou.  
  
THE TOURMANT YOU CAUSED! kagome wanted to cry he didn't  
  
understand the way inuyasha was shunned by both his races & that if he at  
  
least stood by his side that it would have been bearable but he didn't want to  
  
see & she couldn't mate with a demon who prided him-self on his familys  
  
name & honor but yet didn't have the guts to stick by his own blood!  
  
Tears escaped even though she tried hard to fend them off her hair  
  
covered her face but silent sobs racked her body.  
  
I thought I loved you she whipered but now I see that I cant mate with a as cold as you are. I want happiness to have the demon I mate with  
  
love me for who I really am & most importantly a family. Inuyasha would be  
  
apart of that family because he's my friend & your brother! I love him & all  
  
our friends & they would be welcomed in my house always. You despise  
  
humans, hanyou's & youkai that don't fit your needs but guess what? I've  
  
joined thier ranks & I no longer consent to be your mate what do you say to  
  
that oh high & mighty lord of the western lands does your title make up for  
  
the lack You made in your life?  
  
With each word sesshomarus heart grew more frigid until her words  
  
fell on death ears. His blood boiled in his ears & all he wanted to do was  
  
silence her forever. Red seeped into eyes as he let out a growl & attacked. He  
  
saw the look of pity upon her face as his claws came down upon her head  
  
promising to silence her accusations forever. At the last moment a purifing  
  
light surrounded them & he was thrown back with multiple burns upon him.  
  
He lay slumped by a tree covered in his own blood & his blood matted hair  
  
covering his face as kagome came up to him. He growled low but in vane as  
  
she pushed away his bangs & kissed his lips. A sad expression on her face.  
  
Ashiteru sesshomaru I will nerver forget you as she got up he caught her hand.  
  
If I where to change would you take me back if not mates then friends?  
  
Her eyes softened & she smiled yes I would fluffy.  
  
He mocked growled gaining a giggle from Kagome as she brought her lips to  
  
his again. It would be their last time together she thought sadly. As she got  
  
up sesshomaru realized that his wounds where healed.  
  
Good bye sesshomaru she said bowing she went to leave but was abruptly  
  
tuned around & found herself looking into his amber eye.  
  
This is not the end but the begining & for now I'd just like to kiss you.  
  
Kagome's eyers shined with love for this demon who was determined to right  
  
his wrongs for her. She shyly wrapped her arms around his neck & brushed  
  
her lips across his but he took control & began making love to her mouth.  
  
Braking away for air he nuzzled her neck & planted kisses down her neck  
  
ending at where he would one day mark her as his. He then pulled away  
  
realizing if they didn't stop he'd take her right then & thier.  
  
Kagome in one year time I will come back for you & our family.  
  
He kissed her one last time & went to go gather rin & jaken.  
  
Kagome wandered aimelessly in no particular direction when she felt a  
  
demon come towards her. She took out her swords & waited. Within five  
  
seconds a inu-youkai demon with long black hair stood before her. He  
  
looked strangly familiar.  
  
who are you?  
  
I'm your father. *  
* *  
  
Angel: (hears loud screams in the back ground then a door closes & angel comes out). *Panting* hi how are you today i was a little preoccupied earlier but its over with now so did you like my story so far?  
  
Fluffy: nuzzles her neck. Women finish hear so we can go back to other buisness matters.  
  
Suchii: Hey! you guys are supposed to be helping me what matters took you 3 hours long!  
  
Angel: um when a momy & a daddy love each other...  
  
Suchii: Ahhhh stop the horror I get it im gone.  
  
Fluffy: Finish women.  
  
Angel: WOMEN HAS NAME.  
  
Fluffy: *snortes*  
  
Angel: *glares*  
  
Fluffy: Indiffrent  
  
Angel: * mischevious glent in eye* suchii i'll help you.  
  
Suchiii: YEAH!  
  
Fluffy: Like hell women i'll drag you back to bed & screw you silly till you can't stand anymore.  
  
Angel: *Blinks* promise?  
  
Fluffy: *Growls seductively & starts whispering in ear*  
  
angel: * blushes* drags off fluffy REVIEW! that is all im off for *anhem* activities 


	4. just read hew chappy

Angel: hi its me again ok so ilied it was the  
day after that im posting but i had two projects due.  
Suchii: ANGEL!  
Angel: OH SHIT! (hides behind fluffy)  
Suchii: where the hell is hibiru?  
Angel: I promise hes in here i swear.  
Suchii: HE better be.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kagome looked at the youkai warily looking for sighns  
  
that he was in fact her & Suchii's father. He had the same  
  
Crescent moon upon her forehead except the crescent was  
  
green & the tear drop gold.He had a long bushy black tail  
  
similar to hers & she realized that she got her warm  
  
contagious smile from him. Theoretically speaking if he was  
  
thier father of course but thier was no denying the markings  
  
he was their father & had lots to explain.  
  
If your my father then how is it that you & my mother came  
  
to be since she lives in the future?  
  
Quite simple infact your great grandmother was the first to  
  
discover that the well was a portal to the past. She had  
  
many grand adventures before finally settling down with  
  
another youkai.You see when a priestess has a child mostly  
  
all of thier powers are transfered to thier children thus  
  
making it impossible for them to time travel. I meet your  
  
mother under the full moon he said mysty eyed then frowned  
  
more like she used her miko powers to kick my ass he said  
  
laughing to an inside joke she didn't share & then went on.  
  
I started to stalk your mother you.I just couldn't see  
  
that I Jin lord of the easter lands could be beaten by a  
  
human. It was many ass kicking lator that i realzed that my  
  
thoughts had turned from revenge to love & that i really  
  
didn't want to kill her but be close to her. So after two  
  
years i invited her to my home & told her that since she was  
  
they only women to have they audacity to stand up to me that  
  
i would honor her by being my mate.  
  
kagome raised any eyebrow she wasn't honored was she?  
  
Nope she out right screamed at me & threatened to purify me.  
  
They both stared at each other before out right  
  
laughing.Catching his breath he continued it took me several  
  
months but she became my mate. A while lator we concieved  
  
you, suchii,& souta. You see thier was that problem with the  
  
well. She coudn't come to the past anymore & i couldn't stay  
  
in the future so we parted was knowing that you or Suchii  
  
would open the gate to the past again as long as we where  
  
patient.  
  
My was it a waite but you have tuned out nicely.  
  
Kagome smiled at her father tears threatening to spill from  
  
her lovely face as she tackled him im a bear hug.  
  
Let's go back to the others i have a feeling Inuyasha has  
  
bitten off more than he can chew.  
  
* clearing *  
  
Suchii eye was twitching from having to hear the hanyou rage  
  
on & on about his brother if he didn't stop talking...  
  
Inuyasha abruptly stoped talking and looked toward the  
  
trees. Upon further inspection she saw Kagome come back with  
  
another youkai instead of sesshomaru.  
  
Kagome whose that? suchii asked curiously  
  
Before she could reply the stranger shook his head & turned  
  
to her a warm smile upon his face.  
  
I am jin, Lord of the eastern lands & he said your father.  
  
Suchii loooked at him with many emotions playing across her  
  
face before settling on curiosity. They stayed up most of  
  
the night getting reaquainted with each other & having fun.  
  
* 1 month lator *  
  
Kagome groaned as she awoke to her two pups jumping on her  
  
bed. She growled in mock annnoyance only to hear them giggle  
  
& run away as she tried to get them in a bear hug. She  
  
smiled down at them giving them both kisses before shewing  
  
them off so she could get dressed. She pulled out a ocean  
  
blue kimono with pink in it. It had beautifall sakura  
  
blossom petals scattered all around it. Once dressed she  
  
went down the hallto breakfast thinking of how blessed she  
  
was & yet how lonely she was for fluffy. She grinned at the  
  
nick name remembering the day rin came to stay with her &  
  
"he" left.  
  
* flash back *  
  
Kagome was chatting with Sango when she felt a youkai's  
  
aura coming toward the village,but it wasn't any youkai it  
  
was sesshomaru. Excusing herself she went out side & waited  
  
till he came. Once in view she saw he was accompanied by rin  
  
& jaken.  
  
MOMMA! MOMMA! with a burst of speed rin ran up to kagome &  
  
latchd onto her. She smiled down at the child before looking  
  
back at the youkai who had been staring at her intently as  
  
if to capture every thing about her.  
  
Rin go play with your brother & jaken go watch her.  
  
Once alone she stared up at the youkai intently wondering at  
  
what he wanted to tell her.  
  
I will be leaving for eleven months he said simply.  
  
Kagomes heart lurched & she let her face cover her reaction  
  
to his news but on they inside it hurt.  
  
My only favore is that you take rin with you & my annoying  
  
retainer to help in your journey.  
  
Kagome smiled sadly up at him & tilted her head indicating  
  
she approved. She started to go back to the village when  
  
strong arms wrapped around her & brought her up against a  
  
chest.  
  
Sesshomaru please she whispered  
  
He nuzzled the junction between her neck & shoulder reveling  
  
in the small shakes of pleasure that went through her. He  
  
then began to suckle at the hallow of her neck making her  
  
arch up against him & a moan escape her lips.He captured her  
  
lips & began mating with her tounge enjoying her  
  
toxicating scent while trying desperately not to think of  
  
her withering beneath him. He pulled away when he realized  
  
that he couldn't kiss her without wanting to take her.  
  
I must leave he said huskily passion still in his eyes.  
  
Waite a minute please.  
  
Kagome ran all the way to the village to get her polaroid.  
  
Once found she ran back to sesshomaru out of breath.  
  
I'd like to take a picture of you before you leave.  
  
So she snapped a few pictures before sesshomaru took her  
  
polaroid from her hand & examining it & making her promise  
  
when he returned that she show him the mechanics of this  
  
magic giggling she agreed.After one final kiss he left her.  
  
Although secretly she hadsnapped one of her self & given it  
  
to him as we'll he had beeen very pleased.  
  
* end of flashback *  
  
Kagome sighed as she finished off the last of her  
  
breakfast today she would talk to "hobo" about their non-  
  
existant relationship. Suchii was taging along cause she was  
  
breaking up with Hibiru(*ahem* manwhore!). They decided it  
  
would be best to do hibiru first even though he hadn't  
  
picked up the phone when she called. so she decided she'd  
  
waite at his house to break things off since she had an  
  
extra key. Suchii didn't bother knocking and using her key  
  
opened the door for them. Once inside they placed thier  
  
stuff down & proceded to waite.  
  
It was suchii who heard the noises coming from the  
  
bedroom & decided they investigate. Suchii opened the door  
  
to see (DUH DUH DUH!) Hibiru fucking "HOBO"! & oh my god is  
  
that yes it is it's the bitch from hooters bi girl taping  
  
them have sex!  
  
WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE! suchii screamed  
  
All those guilty jumped up trying to cover themselves.  
  
BABE! I didn't know you where ok. Look it's not what you think.  
  
NOT WHAT I THINK! SO I DIDN'T JUST SEE YOU FUCKING "HOBO" SHE EMPHASIZED & THE BI-BITCH TAPING IT?  
  
IF your that mad why dont you & kagome join?  
  
Red seeped into her eyes & if looks could kill hed be dead.  
  
At this point Hibiru was incoherent & started babeling  
  
giving suchii the oppurtunity to punch him in the nuts  
  
really hard.  
  
AHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY NUTS!  
  
YOU DESERVE MORE THAN THAT YOU FUCKIN SLUT I HOPE YOU ROT IN  
  
HELL YOU LITTLE PRICK!  
  
Her wrath turned on the bi-whore her eyes turning red.I'd  
  
like the name of the whore i'm going to kicks ass.  
  
Victoria she squeaked out.  
  
We'll victoria if im right you asked me out at hooters not  
  
to long ago. Then come to find out that infact you've been  
  
FUCKING MY BOYFRIEND! She slammed her head into the wall  
  
then yanked on her hair painfully. I suggest you decide if  
  
the next guy you date has a girlfriend don't date him. then  
  
using her youkai strenght a little bitch slapped her ass  
  
across the face( score one for me & jenny yeah). Suchii  
  
turned to see kagome had "hobo" conered. I almost feel sorry  
  
for that poor sucker when she realized she had his prick  
  
between her hands & threatening to castrate him.  
  
Hobo had gone deathly pale through out kagomes speach &  
  
she held his family jewels in her grasp. Every now & then  
  
squeezing them painfully untill he whimpered in pain.  
  
I didn't think you had the guts hobo but we all know your a  
  
spinless weak dumbass jerk! When did you first start using  
  
me to get to Hibiru huh? Do you know what i never liked you  
  
I only went out with you because of my friends urgings. God!  
  
what fools are they I can see why Hibiru's on top cause you  
  
have a small prick she said acidly as she squeezed it  
  
again. Hibirus not one to talk either his is like what a  
  
centimeter? You deserve each other i never want to see you  
  
again. With that said she kicked him in the balls. He lay in  
  
pain on the realizing that he made an mistake in crossing  
  
her. For good measure Suchii kicked hibiru in the head.  
  
Once inside the car they & took a moment to reflect on  
  
thier actions they did deserve it but had they gone to far?  
  
HELL NO! with they that sped off without a backwards glance.  
  
* mall *  
  
To vent off any lingering frustration they went  
  
shopping. Kagome bought new clothes & shoes while suchii  
  
bought a racey blue kinono with a silver dragon on the back  
  
with a poem. Kagome produced a tape & kagomes eyes got big.  
  
You didn't?  
  
I did she giggled.  
  
This day was shaping up not only had they kicked ass but  
  
know they had the ultimate black mailing weapon against them  
  
just incase they decided to have fun could life get any  
  
better? Thier was a sale on toys they could get for the  
  
children and she smiled life could get better.  
  
* next day at school *  
  
Hibiru & hobo avoided them at all cost all day.  
  
DAMN! I guess we didn't hit thier family jewels hard  
  
enought I thought they'ed at least be out for a week pouted kagome.  
  
Suchii rolled her eyes they will come I promise you.  
  
Sure to her word they came during sixth period to "talk".  
  
WHERE THE HELL IS IT?  
  
Where is what? suchii asked innnocently.  
  
THE TAPE BITCH!  
  
KaGOME was staring at hobo & making little whipping  
  
noises(a/n you know whipped dog). Hobo whimpered & moved  
  
closer to hibiru in an attempt to block her glare.  
  
Whippped mutt kagome said bitterly when ya going to get a  
  
spine or are you just a coward. Hobo didn't reply to her.  
  
BITCH I"LL SHOW YOU A BITCH. She knocked him square in the  
  
jaw & he went down like a sac of potatos.  
  
Kagome ran up to Suchii & placed her hand in the air.  
  
The winner by a knock out! Those who had watched clapped. AS  
  
"hobo" dragged his lover away.  
  
Thats where you belong mutt kagome screamed after him.  
  
A mischevious grin spread across kagomes face.  
  
I don't think they've suffred enough don't you?  
  
Suchii looked at her curiously anything in mind?  
  
* last period *  
  
It was the last period and everything was in place.  
  
Instead of having thier announcements in the morning they  
  
had them in the evening perfect for their plan. It started  
  
off as it usually did preps talking thier asses opf just to  
  
be heard when suddenly it swithched. Everyone looked  
  
curiously at this new development as a new add when ( you  
  
guessed it)the two sought after guys came on screwing each  
  
other hobo making little dog noises as he drove into him.  
  
Emotions ranged from shock to intreast then everyone burst  
  
out laughing & both guys looked at kagome & suchii in  
  
horror. Kagome just laughed & made whipping noises.  
  
Mind if you yelp like a dog for me one time? she asked sweetly to hobo.  
  
You give great orders hibiru nice centimeter prick too.  
  
IM RUINED! yelled hibiru as he ran from the building hobo  
  
hot on his trail.  
  
YOU MY FAMILY IS GOING TO KILL ME! bOTH MADE THIER WAY TO  
  
THIER CARS & sped of never to be heard from again.  
  
A lone fugure stands up & yells GAY PRIDE!  
  
Suchii smiled evily they had gotten thier revenge but that  
  
little voice kept nagging at her so she decided to voice  
  
them to kagome.  
  
We stand here gloating on the fact that our ex peers &  
  
boyfriends have been totally & thouroughly humiliated before  
  
the student body. Just becuse they where cheating on us does  
  
that give us the right to fuck up their lives so badely that  
  
they will never recover?  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes & look at the student body & they anwer is?  
  
HELL YEAH!  
  
Thank you you've made your point & now your concious is  
  
clear lets go get some ice cream.  
  
* puppy dog eyes* mint chocolate chip?  
  
YES!  
  
grins happily YEAH!  
  
The lone figure grins can i go?  
  
SURE!  
  
As they take off they all raise thier hands GAY PRIDE!  
  
* * *  
  
Angel: ok how many flames im i going to get? look flame me all you want but i dont givea damn. on another not im not making fun of gays. i dated on infact wasn't a very good kisser but fun till he turned into a bitch this year.Who is the lone figure & can i join them for ice cream?  
  
Fluffy:(grabs her & places her against wall) who is this other man you speak of?  
  
Angel: It was onlyone time i swear!  
  
Fluffy: do not play with me wench i can torcher you.  
  
Angel:promises promises thats another fanfic that will be coming near you soon on adultfanfiction.net.  
  
Preview:BEads of sweat rolled down her face as her tormentor & captor lickedthem off torcherously slow.  
  
I told you id get even as he thrustinto her.  
  
Angel:(shivers) i wonder who capter is we'll anyway review. i wont wright till i get 5 more reviews.  
  
Fluffy: you still haven't answered me.  
  
angel:0 0 


	5. no not new chappie but concerning updati...

Hi again my computers busted and I'm hoping that it can be fixed sometime this week if not then. You'll have to waite till I leave to go to my grandmas cause she has a computer.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Suchii_ thanks for reviewing email me when Kevin reads. He can get mad all he wants I don't care.  
  
Dragon Rea: thanks for reviewing so what with interruptions* sticks tongue out* mean person. No I'm just kidding  
  
Lady2U: thanks for reviewing  
  
Rabid-inu-girl: it won't be out till I fix my computer.  
  
Inu-chan's girl404: just make a fic its not to hard* bullshit*  
  
DumbassPunk: um thanks for reviewing keep it up.  
  
Iochy: read it like it so far keep writing and review!  
  
Lady kagome-fluffy'sgurl: we've already talked lol! Since we are to share I suggest what days you want him as long as I get Saturdays plus Wednesdays we can work out the rest. ( 


	6. what the hearts feels

Angel: hi um by some miracle my computer just started to work.  
thier is a goddess out thier :). anyway i have know two fics out  
and am in the process of writing the third one. They only reason  
why im insane enough to do three fics at the same time is that  
I wrote the second one over summer break and am finally putting it  
up although i still haven't finished the ending.  
  
Sesshomaru: * glares at her* look women do not test I, Lord  
sesshomaru. You may be my mate i demand to know the name of this man who dare to mate with you before be.  
  
Angel: @_@  
  
Angel: right we'll what happens when a friend gives a crazy fan  
fic writer a Japanese/American translation book?  
  
Sesshomaru: try to speak inferior Japanese.  
  
Angel: * grins* kisu watashi no kitsu  
  
Fluffy: * raises elegant brow* but darling in front of the children?  
  
Angel: Shimatta! I forgot It's your native tounge * pouts*  
  
Fluffy: Inferior human he mumbles.  
  
Angel: Look here shiseiji! your mates with an inferior human.  
  
Fluffy: I still wonder what possesed me to do it.  
  
Angel: The sex.  
  
Fluffy:* Scoffes* in that I am superior to you as we'll.  
  
Angel: Your not very good at it infact your an average lover.  
  
Fluffy: We shall see who is average as he drags her off.  
  
Angel: Sayonara and REVIEW!  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 5?  
  
Kagome woke up from yet another frustrating dream with  
  
sesshomaru. She wanted to kill him and fuck his brains out  
  
all at the same time as she realized she would be going in to  
  
heat soon and it didn't help matters that thier dad had decided  
  
to host a ball in thier honor. She sighed knowing full we'll  
  
even though they had set thier sights on potential mates  
  
already he said it didn't hurt to keep your eyes open.  
  
She made her way down the long winding corridors till  
  
she came to the breakfast table where her family sat. Her  
  
mom and dad were making googily eyes at each other and Souta  
  
was gagging. Smiling at them she lightly smacked souta on  
  
the head and taped suchii on the shoulder. Who had fallen  
  
asleep & had tetered dangerously close to falling down.  
  
I SWEAR I DIDN'T HIDE YOUR CLOTHES INUYASHA she yelled grogily.  
  
Kagome shook her head and smiled at her younger sister for her antics.  
  
So it was you who hid inu's clothing she said laughing at her.  
  
What! he deserved it he was being a bitch.  
  
No cursing at the table suchii her father reprimended and  
  
it is time for you all to start your training today. A  
  
collective groan went through the room as they finshed thier  
  
meal they went to the dojo to train. Kagome took out her to  
  
katanas and began to build up energy within them soon  
  
engulfing her hand in the strange glow.One katana was as  
  
dark as night. It was called resider of death for once  
  
a demon was killed upon the blade it soul would reside in  
  
the sword it-self where if It's master needed help it would  
  
have to obey her and protect her at all cost. IF he has  
  
proven himself to them then the soul will be let free to be  
  
incarnated. The counter part of the resider of dead would be  
  
Light of hope. It had healing properties and once healed  
  
by its holy light you would instantly see the world in a new  
  
light thus light of hope.  
  
Not to be out done Suchii had changed as we'll she  
  
know had two twin daggers in her possession and her  
  
features had changed as we'll instead of her baby face it  
  
had given way to that of classic beauty. She had long silver  
  
hair with blue strips in them. Her eyes were the color  
  
of not quite emerald or the darkest forest green she'd ever  
  
seen. She now wore a fighting suite to that of sangos but it  
  
had blue in it bringing out her eyes even more. Even though  
  
she had changed her eyes still showed her innocence that  
  
wasn't unlike inuyasha at times when he wasn't being an ass.  
  
Kagome was brought from her musings by her sister yelling at  
  
her excitedly.  
  
oh this is so cool we look diffrent know you look diffrent too!  
  
Kagome hadn't really taken the time to see what she  
  
looked like but curiously looked down at herself. She wore a  
  
similar out fit to that of her sisters but instead of blue  
  
it was red. Her hair now was only centimeters from the floor  
  
making her inwardly groan thinking on how much time she'd  
  
have to spend doing it( I know I hate doing my hair in the  
  
morning. um on a serious note any witches or shamens out  
  
thier? If you would please contact me at my excite address  
  
it would be helpfull).  
  
I see you have come into your power's. Everyone turned to  
  
see thier father and mother standing in the door way looking  
  
proudly at them.It was my worry that with you being both  
  
mikos and demoness you would die from the transformation.  
  
Father what has happened to us?  
  
You are coming of age and you my dear kagome being that you  
  
are my first born will take over the thrown very soon. As it  
  
is both of you are twins and even though you will rule you  
  
and your sister both must protect the lands together that  
  
is why I insist that we have this ball. For you must find a  
  
mate that is both strong and can protect you but also must  
  
be open minded about the fact that you will be working as a  
  
team to potrol your own lands. The land has been split up in  
  
sections for you all but you and when your brother is older  
  
and stronger will be needed to protect these lands from the  
  
evil that will rise soon.  
  
Neraku?  
  
He shook his head sadly alas he is merly a puppet for a greater force.  
  
Kagome looked at him curiously and was about to ask another  
  
question when he placed his hand up signaling the end of the  
  
discussion.  
  
Let us not speak of such now and enjoy the now he almost pleaded.  
  
Kagome looked at her father worriedly but held her tounge  
  
she had a sinking feeling that her father days on this plane  
  
were coming to a close and she wanted to spend as much time  
  
with him as she could.  
  
*?*  
  
It had been six months since Sesshomaru had seen his  
  
family and he ached on the inside. He idely wondered if rin  
  
was torchering jaken and decided the retainer needed a mate  
  
so as rin and shippou could have more play mates. Not like  
  
he wasn't going to fill her belly with pups once he had  
  
marked her as his. He wasn't going to let her out for  
  
at least two weeks though he guessed she needed nurishment  
  
sooner or lator. He abruptly stoped and sniffed they air,  
  
and the hairs on his back rose as he made his way to the  
  
smell of the hanyou.  
  
Ku ku ku( I hate that damn chuckle I guess he absorbed a  
  
bird youkai as we'll evil). How the mighty lord of the  
  
western lands has fallen. While you are here your dare I say  
  
mate is preoccupied with other suitors.  
  
You lie hanyou he stressed the beings inferiority to him.  
  
It is you lord he sneered who is lying to himself as kanna  
  
came out of nowhere with her miror showing kagome in the  
  
arms of another youkai.  
  
Sesshomarus eyes narrrowed in rage no one was  
  
allowed to touch what was his but also realized that neraku  
  
was goading him so he remained passive as he looked at the  
  
hanyou.  
  
I My trust future mate and don't believe your lies.  
  
Neraku eyes turned blood red as he looked at the  
  
taiyoukai before him. He would ruin everything if he didn't  
  
do something fast and a wide grin spread across his face as  
  
his tentacles came from his body. He sharpened the ends to  
  
deadly points and shot them off toward sesshomaru with  
  
deadly intent. He easily dodged attack with his claws and  
  
took out tokijin(ok as far as from here with names im  
  
screwed so please be kind) slicing through his defense. Even  
  
though he shreded the limbs they kept coming back & he  
  
couldn't keep this up forever so he looked for a weak spot.  
  
WIND SCAR!  
  
Neraku just barely missed being descendegraded as  
  
inuyasha's attack flew by him. He called to Kagura to get  
  
him knowing that she would come and for good measure  
  
squeezed her heart. As he left he sneered that he would be  
  
back to finish the battle lator.  
  
Sesshomaru turned to his brother and looked at him warily.  
  
WHAT! cant a guy save his brother.  
  
He raised his eye brow questionably.  
  
Ok,ok tonight the Lord of the Eastern lands is having a  
  
ball for his daughters. We were invited by suchii and Kagome  
  
misses you so I thought maybe you'd like to go. On they out  
  
side sesshomaru looked bored but in truth he was immensly  
  
happy to see his mate and pups for the first time in awhile.  
  
Instead of replying he simply turned around and headed  
  
towards a place where they could get formal wear.  
  
Come brother I wish to not make a bad impression with such clothes.  
  
What's wrong with what I have on he said as he walked  
  
behind his brother. It was just his usual out fit.  
  
* ball *  
  
Suchi and Kagome only had one word for this ball  
  
BORING! All the would be potential mates were either slobes,  
  
weirdos or freakes and if kouga claimed she was his women  
  
one more time...  
  
KAGOME!  
  
She bagan to get a nervous eye twitch as kouga made his way to her.  
  
You left so sudden I didn't have time to tell they  
  
others that your my mate. Imagine my surprise finding out  
  
your a lady of the Eastern lands. I wouldn't expect anything  
  
less from my women.She wondered if thier where any laws  
  
against killing youkai. Most likely no one would care since  
  
its kouga where talking about. She was saved from killing  
  
him when suchii decided to show up and save her making the  
  
excuse they needed to talk about girl things. As they made  
  
thier way as far as possible from kouga suchii kept looking  
  
at the entrance as if expecting someone to come.  
  
Suchii?  
  
Hhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmm  
  
Why do you keep staring at the entrance?  
  
No reason she said with a twinkle in her eye making kagome not believe  
  
her at all. She knew her sister very we'll and she was up to something.  
  
Two handsome youkai twins came up to kagome and suchii  
  
they both wore the colors of princes of the Nothern lands.  
  
The first twins name was Dereck he had long black hair and  
  
starteling blue eyes. In the middle of his fore head stood  
  
the full moon proudly with the mark of saturn in the middle  
  
signifying he was a star child. His brother darien was the  
  
complete opposite where he was beautiful he was handsome.  
  
His long red hair spilled along his back and those lips she  
  
could do things to those lips that would shock him if she  
  
got fifteen minutes alone with him. Kagome smacked herself  
  
mentally BAD kagome they only lips you should be thinking  
  
about is sesshomaru it was just the heat talking.  
  
May we dance with you two lovely youkai?  
  
They both smiled and took thier hands as they glided onto  
  
the floor. They had the envy of every demoness and akumas  
  
fantasy in the room but it both parties where preoccupied by  
  
thier own thoughts as they danced never realizing the two  
  
set of angry eyes watching them.  
  
May I cut in a cold voice asked bringing Kagome from her  
  
musings when she looked up to see her beloved mate scowling  
  
down at dereck. His fangs were bared and he issued a warning  
  
growl for all to hear.  
  
SHE WAS HIS NO ONE ELSES.  
  
Kagome couldn't make up her mind to be infuriated or  
  
amused at how possesive he was acting and decided to just be  
  
happy that he was here. After making sure that they got it  
  
he looked down at her with a warm grin that melted her heart  
  
and made her fall in love with him all over again. Not  
  
caring for protocall she wrapped her arms around his  
  
neck and brought him down for a kiss. It was a quick kiss  
  
that neither wanted to end but decided that they'ed go to to  
  
the gardens for privacy.  
  
She guessed Suchii had the same idea cause she was draging  
  
inuyasha towards the gardens as we'll obviously trying to  
  
get him to calm down from trying to beat up the poor lord of  
  
the northern lands.  
  
*inuyasha/suchii conversation earlier *  
  
Suchii had been looking for Inuyasha for half the  
  
night. She worried that he hadn't gotten her invite since he  
  
left alittle lator after sesshomaru. But when she heard him  
  
growl she sighed in relief but quickly frowned at inuyashas  
  
behavior towards Darien.  
  
Inuyahsa please stop growling at Darien as she petted his  
  
ears. She smiled at him as he stoped growling and glared at  
  
darien. Giving him an apolegetic look she dragged inuyasha  
  
toward the gardens giving her sister a knowing look before  
  
heading in one diection while her sister headed they other  
  
way. Once alone she wrapped her arms around inuyashas  
  
waist and snuggled into his chest.  
  
Inuyasha you can't keep rushing in and assuming things  
  
anymore if you want my father to accept you as my future  
  
mate I love you. Inuyasha felt warmth flow him at her words  
  
but understanding as we'll he knew she wanted her father to  
  
accept him so he needed to be more level headed and his  
  
first act would be to do something kagome taught him. He got  
  
down on one knee and produced a box. suchii didn't  
  
understand what he was doing but opened the box and gasp at  
  
what was inside it was an engagement ring. It was pure white  
  
gold in the shape of a heart with a emarald in the middle.  
  
Engraved along the side was a message saying that she  
  
brought hope and love into his life and with out her he  
  
could not go on.  
  
Will you marry me?  
  
Instead of anwering tears of joy filled her eyes and she  
  
wondered if she could be any more happier than this moment.  
  
She never guessed that inuyasha would know her customs but  
  
he had taken the time to find out proving his love for her.  
  
Will you? he said more worried over her answer.  
  
YES! she said happily as she brought he head down for a  
  
passionate kiss that left them both breathless and wanting  
  
more. He placed the ring upon her finger and swept her up  
  
into his arms howling joyously into the night for his love  
  
of this demoness. She hoped Kagome was just as happy as her  
  
and he had to go and ruin it when he sniffed her.  
  
Your in heat he stated camly.  
  
Suchii gave him a glare that if looks could kill he'd be  
  
dead. She didn't answer him but knocked him upside the head.  
  
OW!  
  
* Kagomes/fluffy *  
  
She really thought about killing him at the moment.  
  
FOR THE LAST TIME I ONLY WANT TO MATE WITH YOU.  
  
Through out her tirade Sesshomaru stayed calm further  
  
inciting kagomes wrath. she really thought about murdering  
  
him after she fucked his brains out. Her heat was going full  
  
blast and even her oh so cold future mate was looking good.  
  
she wondered how long he would last against her if she tried  
  
to seduce him? With a knowing smile she wrapped her arms  
  
around his neck and placed hot lazy kisses down his neck.  
  
Licking at the juction between his neck where she would mark  
  
him as hers. Damn the man had control here she was basically  
  
panting with need and he was standing here like a statue  
  
unfazed.  
  
I would like to see our pups now he said camly.  
  
Kagome was beyond pissed as she stiffly got off of  
  
sesshomaru and headed toward the childrens room where no  
  
doubt sango and miroku had fallen asleep unsucsessfull in  
  
getting the pups to sleep. Both had decided to stay with her  
  
since neraku was still after them inspit of it they where  
  
getting close and sango had agreed to bear mirokus children.  
  
She wasn't surprised to see both adults knocked out and the  
  
pups tying them up with rope. She hid her grin and tried to  
  
scowl down at them but with those eyes she gave in.  
  
I have a surprise for you turning side ways they saw sesshomaru.  
  
What no hug for your father he said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
FATHER! they said as rin latched unto his leg and shippou  
  
jumped unto his shoulder. They both talked excitedly about  
  
what had happened since he had left. They where both taking  
  
basic sword training and shippou was sharpening his kitsune  
  
skills as we'll he hoped his father would approve.  
  
Sesshomaru listened to them patiently nodding every now and  
  
then when it was important but his thoughts strayed the his  
  
mate untying the humans. She was ready to be taken but he  
  
knew it wasn't the right time, so when she tried to seduce  
  
him he had resisted. It had almost killed him to do so when  
  
she began kissing him but he also knew they where being  
  
watched. He could tell that his pups where begining to tire  
  
so put a stop to thier chatter and ordered them to go to  
  
bed. Though they protest they settled in but when he went to  
  
leave rin tugged at his shirt.  
  
Can you sleep with us tonight mommy and daddy?  
  
he looked towards kagome and she was smiling nodding his  
  
head slightly he took off his outer kimono and got into bed.  
  
While kagome got in on the other side making a blanket of  
  
warmth between the four and added more by intwining thier  
  
tails around the pups. Kagome felt happy as she fell asleep  
  
her family was complete for the moment then all went dark.  
  
*normal*  
  
Both parents watched as thier children took off with  
  
thier respective future mate seeing that they where the  
  
lords of the western lands he had no problems with thier  
  
absence. But being parents had themselves slipped off to see  
  
if they where alright. He had misgivings about inuyasha that  
  
quickly turned into a fatherly chuckle as inuyasha showed  
  
his love for his daughter by giving her an engagement ring.  
  
He held his wife close remembering his younger self  
  
proposing to her and being flately turned down five times  
  
before she finally gave in. His eldest daughter we'll he  
  
didn't have anything to say of he antics but that she was a  
  
vixen who took after her mother.  
  
You know she gets it from your side of the family.  
  
His mate scowled at him good naturedly and snorted I  
  
believe that your one to talk you did all the seducing in  
  
our courting. On top of that got me preagnant with her on  
  
our first try if memory serves me right.  
  
He grinned at his mate what can I say i'm potent.  
  
She smiled at him before nipping him on the neck and  
  
dragging him towards the ball. They needed to dispense the  
  
ball and offer rooms for those who need it thier daughters  
  
where in good hands although they would give them hell in  
  
the morning making her laugh inwardly.  
  
* suchi/inuyasha*  
  
Suchii rode on inuyashas back as they made thier way to  
  
his forest. She could easily just walk but wouldn't give up  
  
a chance to be so close to him. As he glided/jumped from  
  
tree to tree she felt his powerfull muscles working in his  
  
legs making her want him even more. She smiled wickedly and  
  
leaning forward began to nibble upon his ear. Then taking it  
  
into her mouth she nibbed and suckled at it making inuyasha  
  
issue a warning growl at her. Ignoring it she ran her teeth  
  
along the back of his neck enjoying the chills of pleasure  
  
that coursed through his body. Abruptly stoping suchi was  
  
pulled from his back and pinned against a tree. His eyes  
  
where slightly red and clouded with lust as he looked at  
  
her.  
  
I suggest you not tempt me or i'll make love to you know  
  
but id like to get your fathers permission first.  
  
Quite frankly at the moment she wanted to strangle both  
  
him and her father but decided not to on account for the  
  
fact that he was being honorable. So basically no mating for  
  
her but that didn't mean she couldn't do what she had  
  
instore for him when he gave her second surprise. Sighing in  
  
frustratuion she climbed on his back again and didn't try to  
  
tempt him again.  
  
Once they got half way thier he made her close her  
  
eyes. When he told her to open them she gasped in shock.  
  
Thier stood a beautiful castle surroundeds by flowers of  
  
every kind imaginable in fron of them greated a few  
  
servents.  
  
If you want to help me get more servants I will.  
  
Suchii shook her head and just smiled as he took her through thier  
  
future home. It had beautiful paintings of him and his  
  
mother playing as children as we'll as a few with them all  
  
together as a family although sesshomaru looked out of  
  
place. The house was draped in silkes and furnishings that  
  
had the sybols of the northern lands it was quite beautiful  
  
as beautiful as its master.  
  
Inuyasha its grand how did you build it by yourself?  
  
I had help from my brother in building it.  
  
She smiled warmly at him as they he lead them towards what  
  
would be thier room. It smelled of frankinscence and made  
  
her body relax. In the middle of the room was a futon and on  
  
the side a very beautiful oak drawer with crescent moons  
  
upon them. Inuyasha took her hand and led her to the futon  
  
where he laid her down. He just held her in his arms hoping  
  
that this day would never end but thier was still kikyo and  
  
neraku to face. He just hoped that it wouldn't effect thier  
  
future together...  
  
* * *  
  
ok i know you guys probally wanted this and its about finish up so im putting out two things. One do you want the dead bitch in this and for her to be torchered badly and two in the sequel do you want me to bring back hibiru, bi hooters girl and hobo i have great plans for them but i just want to see what you think. 


	7. Betrayl and heart break

Angel: * groans in pain* hi she says meakly.  
  
Sesshomaru: What's wrong?  
  
Angel: i fell on a slippery rock and into the lake but it was shallow. They only  
problem is my whole entire body is in pain it sucks to be me right now.  
  
Sesshomaru: yeah it does but i still love you  
  
Angel: thanks, ok this is not the last chapter and have revised chapters that needed to be revised thanks flammers i feel so proud that my fic was worth your time. I have a new fic out called seducing love please read it im very happy with it.  
Plus um if you've read it i have a question do you guys want kagome with  
fluffy, karama or hiei cause thiers a whole lot of b/s but he still gets with kagome.  
The sequel will come out in a couple days and please dont flame me for it suchi is  
going to kill me anyway for what im going to write as is.  
  
Suchi: Dont upset me angel i know where you live!  
  
Angel: * Laughes nervously* what if i move?  
  
suchi: We go to the same high school.  
  
Angel: *Sighes in defeat* thier will be a happy ending ok i'll promise that.  
  
Suchi: yeah right like i believe that.  
  
Angel: if you leave me alone i'll put a lime in this chapter, heavy too!  
  
Suchi: sure!  
  
* *  
*  
  
Chapter 7?  
  
Suchi turned around and snuggled into the covers not wanting to get up  
  
so soon when she felt arms where encircling her. She stiffened when she felt them caress  
  
her cheek, but relaxed when she remembered that she was with inuyasha. She felt him  
  
nuzzle her neck and she melted against him as his arms roamed over her body. She  
  
moaned as he shaped her breast over her kimono as his hand slid dangerously below her  
  
belly. Slicing threw her kimono he growled in appreciation at being able to see her breast.  
  
He placed kisses down her down until her reached where her scent came from the most.  
  
Licking his lips he grazed his gang agaist her bud making suchii shuder with passion. She  
  
felt when his tounge slid into her and came off the bed as she screamed his name. He held  
  
her down and continued his assault on her nerves as she clung to the bed for support. She  
  
was almost thier she only needed a little more and she'd be thier when his fang grazed her  
  
again sending her into her orgasm. Inuyasha looked into her heated eyes lovingly.  
  
I love you.  
  
I love you too.  
  
As he bent down to give her a kiss their was a knock on the door. In came a servant with a  
  
note from her father apparently they where invited to luch. This made suchi pale if she  
  
knew anything about parents they where going to put both her and kagome's future mates  
  
through hell. It wasn't sesshomaru she worried about but inu instead. He was prone to lose  
  
his temper. Groaning she got up to get dressed for the luch from hell...  
  
* *  
*  
  
Kagome smiled as shippo desquised himself as a bush from rin. They where playing  
  
hide and seek, shippou had a unfair advantage so she made him play fairly every odd turn.  
  
Her long hair hide her smile as rin looked for shippou in vain. Poor rin she really should  
  
help her but then shippou would pout. Smiling she advised them to dress up jaken instead  
  
wich they happily went off to do. Shaking her head at her pups she got up to get dressed  
  
for the luch in or in better words the "interogation". Kagome dressed in a foest green  
  
kimono with golden leaves embroided into the desighn. It greatly remimnded her of her  
  
mischevious pup who currently could be heard through the castle chasing jaken. As  
  
kagome made her way to the dining room her tail couldn't help but twitch in nervousness.  
  
She didn't know what they had planed for them or what their questions might be but in the  
  
short time she had com to know her dad she began to respect him. She wanted his and her  
  
mothers approval of her future mate but in the end it would be her choice alone not theirs.  
  
Even as tried to stay resolved her tail drooped slightly revealing she wasn't that confident.  
  
She felt slightly better when she felt another tail intwine with hers. smiling she looked up  
  
and greated her future mate sesshomaru. With a curt node to signal he accepted her  
  
acknowledgement they stood at the door to the dining room where thier future would be  
  
decided...  
  
* *  
*  
  
A tense silece permitted the dining room as they defly ate none looking at each  
  
other. Their father The Lord of the Eastern lands couldn't help but chuckle inwardly as  
  
their tension grew when the meal was over. He watched the lords of the western lands  
  
sharply as they ate noting that they took care in manners we'll. Even though he noted  
  
inuyasha had a bit of trouble with utensil's he fought down his awkwardness and used it to  
  
his advantage. Folding his hands in his lap he cleared his throat and looked from his mate  
  
to his daughters future mates. He would make sure that his pups where in good hands  
  
before giving his blessing, which ment they'ed go through hell first.  
  
I see my daughter adorns an engagement ring may I ask from who?  
  
Inuyasha flattened his ears and looked at his future father warily from me sir.  
  
Tsume raised his eyebrow at this. If I am correct inuyasha you must ask the parents  
  
permission before courting thier daughters. It is stated in both youkai and human customs.  
  
He couldn't help but smirk as inuyasha's ears twitched nervously.  
  
I apologize Lord Tsume of the eastern lands I come before you now to ask for you  
  
daughters hand in marriage if she will have me.  
  
Tsume stared at him for giving a curt node of accepting his apology. In due time pup we  
  
will see if you and your brother are worthy of my pups.  
  
Now said Tsumes mate Nila( I don't know her real name) have you been intimate with our  
  
daughters? A shocked silence fell over the room and death glares where issued.  
  
We know you have not fully mated but in other words have you had oral sex?  
  
DAD! both daughters screamed in mortification.  
  
Just answer the question he said sternly even though he had a twinkly in his eyes.  
  
Kagome grabbed a glass of water and began to drank it her face beat red with humiliation.  
  
Suchi wasn't any better her left eye was twitching none stop.I believe Inuyasha and Suchii  
  
have been intimate but me and kagome have yet to be he said clamly. Death glares turned  
  
on him but he bluntly ignored them, he was only telling the truth. Tsume scowled at them  
  
all he didnt like the fact of his baby's being intimate let alone mating. He wanted to test  
  
them thouroughly and ordered both brothers to ready themsleves with thier armor and  
  
swords. It was time to see if they could protect his pups by protecting themsleves from  
  
him...  
  
* *  
*  
  
Inuyasha held up tensaiga determination in his eyes as he bowed to Tsume and took on a  
  
fighting stance.Thier was more at stack here than just losing his future with suchi. No he  
  
was defending his right as a prince of the wetern lands and showing his brother for the last  
  
time that he could and didn't need his approval anymore. Tsume stood regaly as he eyed  
  
his opponent, looking for possible weaknesses but saw none. He smiled inwardly smart  
  
pup, never show any weakneses to your enemy. That was what he was at the moment the  
  
enemy as he suddenly dissapeared into air but only to materealize behind inuyasha and try  
  
to strike blow at his head to render him unconscious only for it to be blocked. He backed  
  
up took a defensive stance as inuyasha charged at him. He easily blocked most of the blows  
  
but a few got through his defenses. Inuyasha's goal was to hit him fast and try to waer him  
  
out. Tsume puched him hard in the stomach and smirked upon hearing bone break, he still  
  
had it in him he thought wrily. Inuyasha didn't protest and only sent a blow back to his face  
  
that knocked him across the room and into the wall. He winced slightly in pain as he got  
  
up and looked to see that inuyasha's sword was glowing. It had transformed and was ready  
  
to defend its master. He did not want to die so soon so with a curt nod gave in to a defeat.  
  
He sighed warily as his mate and children comforted him. A while ago he would have  
  
rushed into danger but know mating had made him soft and he had to admit he liked it. He  
  
turned to inuyasha and smiled warmly you have my blessing, you have proven yourself  
  
worthy of my daughter treat her we'll. With that he turned to the lord of the western lands.  
  
I have no need in fighting you I only ask that you do right by her she may be strong in  
  
appearance but her heart is fragile. With that said he took his mate and left them alone.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but jump into sesshomaru's arms happily. Shhe was so happy that  
  
her father had accepted them and began to kiss him passionatly. He responded with as  
  
much passion as her and slipped his arms around her waiste to hold her closer to him. She  
  
would never know just hom much he had come to love her as his tounge battled for  
  
dominance with hers. Besides rin he had, had nothing to live for but know he had a loving  
  
future mate and two pups. He growled as her arousal spiked, his control was slipping fast  
  
and he knew that he would take her know if he didn't stop. He growled in frustation as he  
  
tore his lips away from hers. Looking down he felt male pride at her glazed look and her  
  
swollen pink lips. If he didn't stop looking at her lips soon they would be at it again so he  
  
decided to have some fun and destract himself from his tempting mate. He looked to see  
  
his brother in a heavy make out session with his mate and smiked.  
  
Inuyasha I need to speak to you he said camly.  
  
Silence.  
  
Inuyasha he growled more forcefully.  
  
WHAT!  
  
I require a moment of your time he said leaving no room for argument. Grumbling  
  
inuyasha gave suchi one last kiss before heading off with his brother. They walked down  
  
many halls before stoping at a door. Sesshomaru opened it to reveal a study similar to that  
  
of his back home. Once seated they both fell into silence each watching the other. Clearing  
  
his throat to stop the staring contest he began.  
  
I was very proud of you today for holding your own against Tsume. He is a very  
  
experienced fighter and you held your head, father would have been proud.  
  
Inuasha could only stare at his brother in amazement. His voice had failed him and he  
  
could only feel joy and happiness at his words fill him. When he had given up on attaining  
  
his brothers approvel he surprised him by giving it to him freely without grudge after so  
  
many years. With that said sesshomaru left him to his thoughts. He still needed to see to his  
  
lands before sunset fell and gave kagome a hug before he left. He sighed inwardly he had  
  
become soft but he didn't mind that much.  
  
* *  
*  
  
He watched the family of the eastern lands closely. On the inside he was seething as yet  
  
again that inuyoukai touched what was his. Thier family had been fighting him since the  
  
begining of time by right she was his to corrupt.  
  
He watched as her raven hair flowed gently in the wind making him want to slid his finger  
  
through its silky texture. Yes he would make her his but first he would make her suffer by  
  
making the ones she loved suffer before he killed them. Now all he needed was an idiot to  
  
play out his plans. He searched through time and space and found a human whose anger  
  
and resentment towards the sisters amused him so with a flick of his wrist he appeared  
  
before him. He was a shell of a man that he used to be. His hatred making him age beyond  
  
his years and made him into the bitter man before him, he was perfect for his plan.  
  
Where the hell am I?  
  
The nothingness grined chillengly I have an offer you cant refuse...  
  
* *  
*  
  
You kept me in the dark where the shadows held my childish fears.  
  
The darkness surounded me closing in and with it my hope.  
  
One by one you took what I loved the most.  
  
Thinking nothing beyond your sadistic game of cat and mouse they fell.  
  
What is hope when all that you love dies around you?  
  
And their blood stains your hands?  
  
They all died protecting me but am I worth it?  
  
The tears fall down in my grief over days gone by.  
  
As the lands are plunged into utter darkness.  
  
Only one thought races through my mind can I do it?  
  
Am I the light that chases away the darkness from this world?  
  
With my doubt the shadows gain strengh whispering thier dark desire.  
  
Promising me that I could finally rest and my duty would be done if only I gave in.  
  
Do i want to? Am I that much of a coward that all that my loved ones died for where in  
  
vain?  
  
A child cries reaches my ears and with it the light within me comes forth.  
  
No I could not give in for I was the last hope of the world.  
  
The last pure Daughter of the Goddess.  
  
A Priestess of the moon.  
  
I go forth to battle the darkness where he waites.  
  
For those who died for me.  
  
For the man who loved me.  
  
And for our daughter who will grow up without its mom or dad.  
  
A single tear escapes my eye.  
  
It is of joy and sadness that I go into this battle.  
  
I know it will be my last knowing that he would never let me go.  
  
It was my only regret that I would not see my child grow.  
  
Anastasia please forgive me carrying the words into the wind as I breath my final beath...  
  
Kagome felt a chill race through her as she remembered the sad poem her friend had wrote  
  
about her past life. She had been born a wiccan with the power of sight. She had decided  
  
to do past life regression to see how her past lives had faired. She knew not her real name  
  
but only that she needed to be protected from the darkness. Two of her b/f had been her  
  
previous protectors in a past life and where loyal in this life as we'll. After the battle with  
  
the darkness she had lost all memory of her friends, family even her daughter. She  
  
somehow ended up in england where they gave her the name angel. she hadn't totally  
  
defeated the evil and began to kill off the family members. She still doesn't know the rest  
  
only a since of dread washes over her. She watched as the sun set it's colors where brilliant  
  
as the wind blew a few sakura blossoms into her hair making her look goddess like.  
  
That was the scene inuyasha came upon and it took his breath away but he loved suchi  
  
and only felt brotherly love toward kagome now.  
  
Kagome may I speak to you but not here? nodding he lead her to a clearing.  
  
Kagome looked at him curiously as a slight blush covered his face.  
  
I want to say im sorry for being a creep to you. I love you as a sister and will porotect you.  
  
She smiled at him and gave him a hug.  
  
I love you to.  
  
She stiffened when she felt a dark aura around them. Growling she took out her swords  
  
and got in a fighting stance. A minute lator a portal opened up to reveal someone she  
  
hadn't wanted to see ever again.  
  
Hibiru state your buisness and leave.  
  
Hibiru smirked at kagome knowingly, he was know the vassesl of his lord and watched her  
  
every move hungrily. Upon seeing this inuyasha blocked his view of her growling low in  
  
warning.  
  
Hello mate he said sensually as he held up a mirror of rin and shippou. Kagome gasped  
  
and her knees gave way, if it werent for inuyasha she would have fell. Tears fell for both  
  
her pups face as they banged against the nirror and her heart cleched in pain.  
  
What do you want? Please release my pups!  
  
He smirked inwardly now he had her. He put away the mirror and looked at them warily.  
  
For the safe return of your pups you must convince your mates that you have betrayed  
  
them. It is not wise if you try to seek thier help for both childes souls are trapped in my  
  
mirror, where they will remain till im done playing with you. The last part had been said to  
  
her sending chills down her spine at the lust look in his eyes. Kagome looked right back at  
  
him with determination before looking at inuyasha. His eyes looked conflicted before they  
  
they settled in determination, he would not let her or the pups be harmed.  
  
What must we do he said without second thought although on the inside his heart was  
  
breaking in two at the thought of betraying suchi...  
  
* *  
*  
  
Sesshomaru had just arrived to see a worried suchi come up to him.  
  
Have you seen inuyasha or kagome?  
  
He nodded his head and said no before he tried to pick up their scents. Upon finding it he  
  
began to follow it, what he saw made him go into a blind rage. Thier stood his mate and his  
  
brother kissding passionatly as he fondled her breast, making her oan in ecstacy. He  
  
growled low and attacked inuyasha, effectively pining him against a tree only one thought  
  
in mind.  
  
His death.  
  
* *  
* 


	8. Tainted love and whats that? revised?

Angel: Thank you to those who have reviewed. I have a 95 computer  
at my disposal that is ancient. It doesn't have microsoft word let alone  
the part that do a minimum corrects grammer and what nots. I'm working  
blindly as far as this goes when it comes to grammer . So sorry to those who  
NICELY pointed that out to me. Today is my b-day but im not sure  
when you will get this so im going to say a couple days after me b-day. I'm  
exactly 18 today and quite frankly glad for the freedom of it. Lemon in  
chapter so if don't like don't read.  
  
* *  
*  
  
Chapter 7?  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in shock as Sesshomaru pined Inuyasha to a tree and went  
  
in for the killing blow. She realized now that all thier previous battles where a mockery of  
  
his true talents. At any time he could have killed them and yet he had just wounded  
  
Inuyasha, making her believe he had only wanted to build up his defenses and power. Now  
  
she thought with panic, he wasn't playing and if she didn't do anything quick every one she  
  
loved would be in jeopardy. With detemination in her eyes she let out enough miko power  
  
to that would stun him.  
  
"SESSHOMARU!"  
  
He turned just in time just as her miko powes came towards him. So intent on Inuyasha he  
  
had neglected her, which had turned out to be a fatal mistake. He prepared himself for the  
  
killing blow not even fighting it. He was surprised when a warmth spread through him  
  
instead making him feel loved. Opening his eyes he tried to move but realized he couldn't  
  
and watched as she headed over to him.  
  
"Inuyasha are you ok?" she said as she began to lick a developing bruise on his neck. He  
  
smiled weakly, all the while she felt her lost mate's eyes bore into her back with hatred. On  
  
the inside she wept, she had lost her family to an evil that her family had fought for as long  
  
as time had began, and with it her hope for a brighter future was lost. She knew this is  
  
what he fed on and though her sorrow was great she had to save her pups she would do  
  
anything. She turned around to face him her lover, partner and they only demon she  
  
would ever love, her mind was now set against him. Her resolve almost cracked at the cold  
  
contempt upon his face, so she adorned his famous cold face as we'll at least she had  
  
learned something from him. As she walked up to him she loosend her power around his  
  
face letting him be able to speak but still controlled his body.  
  
"I am sorry for you to have found out this way that me and Inuyasha are to be mates. I love  
  
you really I do, but my heart is with him and I'm sorry that I lead you on." she said but  
  
could not look him in the eye as she said it was to much she looked away as she told him  
  
she loved Inuyasha.  
  
She was lying he thought darkly,with each word she said he realized her words where  
  
false. With each word her once bright eyes darkened a little more until they where dull  
  
leaving him to believe that she had little love for his brother but why? He watched Iuyasha  
  
out of the corner of his eye as Suchi looked at him with tears in her eyes. Kagome refused  
  
to look at him directly proving his theory more, but they only question was why hurt them?  
  
For now he would play the sadistic bastered until he found answers, effectively letting her  
  
wallow in her own sorrow a while.  
  
Looking at her coldly he spoke, "Then I with draw my offer to be you mate he sneered."  
  
Kagome looked back at him just as coldly but the hole in her heart grew and she felt sad.  
  
She took her power over him and watched as he walked away leaving behind everything  
  
they had shared up until that moment. She felt like crying but held it in she had to be  
  
strong if she was to keep up her end of the deal. With a heavy heart she walked out of the  
  
clearing and towards the palace leaving Inuyasha and Suchi together in silence...  
  
* *  
*  
  
Suchii watched Inuyasha threw out Kagomes proclamation that they intended to be  
  
mates and loved each other. Something was up and she felt a molevolent prescence not to  
  
far off. Inuyashas bangs covered his face and she couldn't read his eyes further placing her  
  
on edge. She was pissed, yes she loved them both but they where both lying and she felt  
  
the despair rolling off her sister in waves. So she acted the wounded sister and copped out  
  
a few tears and even sniffled all the while thinking of revenge against the person who  
  
thought to use her family against her. She didn't believe that bull shit about them being in  
  
love or she would have gone postal by now. She smiled to herself, oh how Inuyasha would  
  
pay for making her have to clean up his mess. He played like he loved Kagome then she  
  
would just have to test that very soon.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she said in a deceptivly sweet manner.  
  
"Yes," he said warily thinking of excuses already.  
  
"I understand, really I do that you two want to be together but..."  
  
"But what?" he said ominously.  
  
"I do not like to be played the fool and intend to get revenge," she said threw clenched  
  
teeth as she walked away toward the castle planning her revenge.  
  
Inuyasha stood thier shocked at her words. His sweet little demoness was a spit fire, he  
  
deeply wished to harness that fire and put it to more pleasurable uses but remembered that  
  
she hated him and most likely would castrate him for even thinking such thoughts now.  
  
Sighing in defeat he himself headed towards the castle thinking that lator he would head to  
  
the hot springs to relieve some tension.  
  
* *  
*  
  
Dinner was a strained affair as they parents looked at their daughter's and spouses in  
  
confusion. Kagome now sat next to Inuyasha and Suchi sat as far away from them as she  
  
could between the pups. Even weirder was the fact that Inuyasha had claimed that Kagome  
  
and him where to be mated, making Sesshomaru growl at them. Which in turn he growled  
  
back but held his anger because he didn't want a battle in front of the highnesses.  
  
The children where blissfully unaware of the tension between the adults and ate happily.  
  
After finishing their meal they went off to go play in the gardens, leaving the homicidal  
  
adults all by themselves.  
  
Alone...  
  
With evil thought's floating about...  
  
And death glares going back and forth...  
  
Kagome sighed; this was going to be a long dinner.  
  
* *  
*  
  
After the disaster of a dinner, if you could call it that everyone happily went their own way.  
  
Sesshomaru put his plan into effect as he followed Jinlike a shadow. He watched the  
  
lord very carefully noting that he would grow more nervous at every sound. When he went  
  
to a secluded wing in the northern part of the castle he became curious. It was obvious this  
  
wing wasn't used often and the puzzle grew when he stopped suddenly and after  
  
mumbling a few words the wall gave way to winding stairs leading down. He followed  
  
him stealthily down the stairs but was careful not to be discovered. He took note of  
  
Pictures depicting great battles between kitsune's and a darkness he presumed to be the  
  
evil force that their family faced. He saw with great interest a picture of two demones in  
  
one. They stood upon a hill with jagged rocks at the bottom and the darkness surrounded  
  
them pushing them further. He paused upon seeing himself in his dog demon form and  
  
another dog demon by his side facing off with a man dressed in all black. He wore a  
  
trench coat with daggers on either side of his waste. He wore shoes and clothing  
  
unfamiliar to him, placing his curiosity on the back burner as he resumed walking down  
  
the stairs once again.  
  
Upon reaching the end of the stairs he heard chanting. He decided to observe in a safe  
  
location so hide behind a tapestry with the sign of the royal house on it. He watched as  
  
the lord cut his hand and let his blood run freely into a bowl of purified water. He did not  
  
ware the clothing that him came in but that of ritual garments.  
  
"I call upon the ancient god of darkness come forth and oblige your pact with my family."  
  
The candles that had once where bright went out with out even so much as a speck of  
  
wind before reappearing. With it a shadow stood upon the throne he had dismissed earlier.  
  
The temperature dropped dramatically and his demon senses where shouting at him. If it  
  
where not for his pride and curiosity he would have attacked the being for even being on  
  
their plan. It was not meant to exist and thus needed to die. He listened quietly to the  
  
conversation between the two eyes narrowed at the lord for his deceit.  
  
"What have you done to my family? Do not toy with their lives" he demanded.  
  
The darkness' chuckled at his naive vessel, " As it was then so is it now the first born either  
  
boy or girl is promised to me. Then you mated with another not of our time didn't you? he  
  
hissed making the ground shake in it's displeasure. You hid them in another time but I  
  
brought her back, she belongs to me and I will not have that demon spoiling her.  
  
"You will not harm my daughter, she is my child I will die before you taint her." he said  
  
All was waite and it never spoke allowing the waite to effect the stupid demon who  
  
thought to out smart it. It had been amusing at first but he had become a bother and had to  
  
be eliminated soon. "It was your family in their greed who pressed me if I am not  
  
mistaken. Your family who made the blood pact and with it promising your first born."  
  
With each word his dark tentacles came deadly close to him. Within them you could only  
  
see emptiness and nothing more, it was said if you where to be trapped in it you would be  
  
lost forever. It watched as the idiot began to tremble in fear as his tentacles came closer to  
  
him even more.  
  
"Your daughter and the hanyou have made a pact with me themselves. In order to save  
  
the lives of her pups she agreed to break it off with the tai-youkai. But she doesn't realize  
  
that I want her as we'll and that I will have her."  
  
"As I said before I will die before my daughter is harmed." The lord said shakily  
  
"That can be arranged," it sneered out and disappeared as quickly as it came.  
  
The lord of the eastern lands fell to his knees and began to cry. He cursed his fate and that  
  
of his family's for their greed. He had to think in the now if he was to save his family and  
  
they only avenue was in his death...  
  
*  
* *  
  
Sesshomaru processed every thing he had heard up until that point. It dared to  
  
threaten his family but especially his pups, for that he would die. He watched as the lord  
  
rose from the ground and was visible shaking then he turned towards him.  
  
"I know you're their sesshomaru come out."  
  
Sesshomaru waited a heart beat before revealing himself.  
  
"I know you heard everything and that's what I intended. I will be leaving this plane soon  
  
and I want you to protect this family, they deserve a better fate than I dealt them." With  
  
that the proud kitsune lord made his way back up towards the palace leaving Sesshomaru  
  
behind. Sighing he made his way up the stairs thinking of his mate and children. He made a  
  
decision and began to follow Kagomes scent leading him to the library. Upon entering he  
  
saw books scattered about and that kagome was fast asleep at the desk. He watched as the  
  
candle light played against her skin making him want her. He decided to give into the urge  
  
and after making his way over to her began to place kisses down her neck. When she  
  
began to respond he kissed her passionately upon her lips effectively waking her up.  
  
Kagome became lost in the kiss; she wanted nothing more than him in this  
  
moment and damn everything. She whimpered as he began to massage her breast through  
  
her kimono making her arch up in response. He growled in appreciation as he slipped off  
  
her upper kimono letting him view her breast. He began to suckle upon her right breast and  
  
played with the neglected breast with his other hand (Yes he has two hands I like it that  
  
way). She gasped as he placed two fingers inside of her and began to pump in and out of  
  
her. Kagome decided one good turn deserved another and began to suckle on the hollow of  
  
his ear where it was sensitive. She smiled as she got the desired effect, he used his demonic  
  
speed and before she knew it she had an orgasm. He pulled out his fingers from her tight  
  
sheath and licked his fingers clean before kissing her. She tasted herself in her mouth as  
  
well as his own unique flavor and it was driving her wild, she wanted to mate with him  
  
now! She guessed his thoughts where along the same line because before she knew it they  
  
where in his room and she was in his bed with him hovering over her.  
  
"This will hurt", he said before he planted him self firmly inside and taking her virginity. At  
  
the same time he bit her neck marking her as his. Kagome only felt a slight pain inside her  
  
before pleasure consumed her. He began to move at a slow pace letting her get used to the  
  
size of him but kagome had other plans. She thought he was moving way to slow so she  
  
met him thrust for thrust whimpering each time at the friction it caused. Sesshomaru's eyes  
  
turned red and putting his hands on either side of her waste began to thrust harder and  
  
harder inside her. She cried out as her second orgasm consumed her and her now mate  
  
followed minutes later. She collapsed on top of him and began to play with his hair all the  
  
while smiling.  
  
~We must talk mate he said mentally.~  
  
Kagome looked at him curiously apparently with their mating they could talk telepathically  
  
now.  
  
~About what Sesshomaru she purred in her mind.~  
  
~ On how to get our pups soul's back from the evil being.~  
  
~How did you find out?~  
  
~I followed your father and found out he is its servant your whole family is but it seems your  
  
father is trying to go against it.~  
  
~ What will we do? Worry laced in her words~  
  
~For now we rest but in the morning we will come up with a plan~  
  
With that the sleepy new mates went into a troubled sleep...  
  
* *  
*  
  
Suchi watched her prey lazily, the idiot didn't realize she was their the perfect time  
  
to exact her revenge. She quickly slipped off her kimono and without as much as a ripple  
  
got into the water. She took a moment to watch him his long silver hair spilled out behind  
  
him and his we'll toned body was covered in water droplets begging to be licker off by her.  
  
Smiling evilly she closed the distance between them and placed her hand around his length  
  
squeezing it slightly.  
  
"What the fuck", Inuyasha said as he woke up with a start. He went still as his eyes focused  
  
on Suchi and her evil smirk grew. He groaned as she began to message his length between  
  
her hands. Suchi pushed him back against the rock and straddled him to now she ws on top  
  
of his hard length. She grounded her hips in sync with his and groaned as he picked up the  
  
pace. She turned around so that she was facing his length and fully put it into her mouth as  
  
he began to eat her out. Suchi deliberately took her time in stroking and suckling making  
  
him go wild as he used his demonic speed to quickly bring her to climax. Suchii shuddered  
  
as she came down from her climax and resumed suckling on him but when she felt him  
  
ready to come she stopped.  
  
"Why did you stop?" Inuyasha said panting with need.  
  
She smiled at him evilly, "Its simple really if I go all the way with you I would be betraying  
  
my sister". With that she left the frustrated hanyou to his own devices as she laughed her  
  
head off on the inside. Revenge is very sweet even more when you get an orgasm out of it.  
  
* *  
*  
  
Angel: Hi all again thank you to all who have reviewed but if you have nothing nice to say please keep your damn mouth shut. It took me awhile but I finished this chapter, I plan on finishing this fic and don't give a damn what any body thinks of it. Have a nice day and review! 


	9. No other way

Angel: Thank you to those who have reviewed. I have a 95 computer at my disposal that is ancient. It doesn't have microsoft word let alone the part that do a minimum corrects grammer and what nots. I'm working blindly as far as this goes when it comes to grammer. So sorry to those who NICELY pointed that out to me. I decided to write another chapter cause im bored. I accidently put Tsume's name from my other fic Seducing love instead of Jin so thier father's name is Jin. By the way has any one read that fic? I would love it if you would read it and review. I'm getting ready to place on another chapter soon and im experimenting with another fic that will be called mending hearts. Its a Yu-yu crossover with the inu gang and I even made it I/K but it focuses more on Sesshy and his leading lady.  
  
I WENT TO MEGACON! For those who don't know what this is its a anime convention. I saw two people dress up as Sesshoumaru and even Sango with her fire cat. It was so cute. I realize that a few things are left unsaid in this fic so I'm going to explain it here. One the childrens soul's have been taken. They still act like children but it's more animated. The big evil dude I decided to avoid him being human and just this nameless creature that feeds on everything but has ended up posessing Hibiru.  
  
Discaim: I felt a little irritable because even though I said I wouldn't put another one of these up because I had already stated it I just felt the need. SO I DONT OWN AND LEAVE ME ALONE.  
  
+ * * *  
  
Chapter 8  
  
*Kagomes POV*  
  
Kagome with a sigh of contentment. She know had a family. It felt wonderful to be with the one you loved and yet she couldn't feel totally complete. She had mated yes but her pups lives where on the line and she had placed them in more danger. It was critical that they move fast to help their pups. She looked toward a sleeping sesshoumaru, she couldn't help but smile at the adorable picture he presented. All night long he had buried his head in her hair and upon losing it began clutching his own tail, he looked so much like a puppy.  
  
She quickly got dressed into a kimoni to meet Inuyasha to talk about how we would save the pups. It was sky blue with ripples in it, along the edges was the symbol of the triple goddess embroided in so that it ran down the sides. She wore a alexandrite stone set in pure gold white chain around her neck. Along with that she placed on a choke holder that had the family's royal seal in it and was adorned with diffrent gemstones, but mainly turquoise that on one side had been created to look like a flower. Slits where fashionable on both sides of her kimono showing off her perfect legs *Snort* as if. She had nice black shoes like Sesshoumaru but a feminine version.  
  
After getting dressed she made my way down the corridors worrying over how they would accomplish this goal. Upon arriving she knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Moments lator a incest hanyou came out looking frustrated.  
  
"What the hell do you want wench?", he said obviously annoyed. Her eye begins to twitch and  
  
she take a deep breath. What the hell was it with dog demons any way. From what I saw so far their bad mouthed, insolent demons, man are they insolent and seem to piss me off. Now every one who has a brain knows a pissed off Kagome equals pain but nooo they just have to keep at it until I explode! Take Inuyasha for example here she was trying to rectify a mistake and he calls her a WENCH! This is Inuyasha's first mistake because she wasn't happy and he damn better well fix it.  
  
"Inuyasha we need to talk now", she said more than annoyed.  
  
"Feh," was all he said as he stepped aside to let me enter. She walked into the room noting the brilliant designs done by her mother. Carvings and paintings depicted the rule of demons over humans and yet without being a tyrant. Their family believed that the humans where to be pitied and ruled as such but that they still where to be respected to a certain degree. That's why her father traded with them to let them prosper a bit. Sighing she turned toward Inuyasha. Even though he looked jumpy he wore the clothes of his station as a prince of the western lands. He wore a typical white kimono(hey does any body know the names that tell the difference between guy and girl?) that had blue inu-dogs embodied into it. It was the color of soft baby blue and lined with cute little petals. If she wasn't mated to Fluffy yeah my dear sister would have competition but I only see inu as an annoying younger brother.  
  
"This is how it is Inuyasha, I kind of slept with Sesshoumaru last night and we are mates", She said.  
  
She looked at the play of emotions across his face that was rather intreasting to see. His face sorta took on this look of disbelief to little chips of sparks that she associated the begining of his anger with to full blown rage. Yep she was in deep shit but it was worth it. Then to her disbelief the blow up never came instead he looked at me camly.  
  
"I lied to my future mate and your sister about us being together and you screw it up by sleeping with my brother! Did you know I had to take a 3 hour bath last night because I wanted her that bad. She is determined to punish me for something I didn't do!"  
  
Kagome squirmed in her seat full of guilt. She had caused all of her loved ones pain and felt that thier was no way to repay it. She bent her head in shame and could only pray that her folly hadn't hurt her pups. She only had one option left to her....  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a worried frown as she got up from the chair in a determined silence and made her way toward the door.  
  
"Kagome are you ok?", Kagome smiled at him with tears in her eyes. Blinking them back she went up to Inuyasha and huged him, while placing a light kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Everything will be fine Inuyasha, just trust me" she said softly as she went out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
She silently went down the stairs knowimg fully we'll that she could never turn back. With each step down the narrow stairs she left her family and friends behind for the unknown. She smiled remembering all the fun days with her mate and friends as a lone tear slid down her cheek. Upon reaching the end of the stairs the candles automatically went on, giving off this an illusion of warmth that was not felt.  
  
She downed the ceremonial robes and placed dragon's blood upon her third eye(theoretically speaking). Her body was know a vessel and her will not her own, as she recited the prayer to call it forth.  
  
"I call upon the namelessless god of war and destruction. I speak freely unto you because of the pack that has been set forth from long centuries pass. I give you the blood of my blood for a new pack."  
  
Intead of nothingness a man stood before her and yet he still held all the evil prescence that she had come to loath. He stood their watching her like a predator stalking his prey and she held her head high through the inquirey. Finishing his inspection he smirked down at her and watched her lazily.  
  
"I knew you would come willingly my pet," he practily pured out as he walked slowly down toward her. He couldn't help but smile at her little sighn of defiance. She was his know and he couldn't help but feel satisfaction.  
  
"The last time we saw each other we left on such a bad note, but I'll make it better kwai you'll see," he said menacingly as he circled her eyeing his prize.  
  
"In the name of the royal house on the Eastern Lands I come forth to dissolve our original pack and make a new one."  
  
He looked at her warily almost bored,"and pray tell why should I do that? By birth right you are mine and I like having your father on a string, he is amusing to watch and soon his string will be clipped."  
  
She held back her anger but couldn't help the fire that burned in her eyes or the trickel of energy that started to clash with his own dark energy. Getting herself under control, her energy receeded and she smiled coyly at him as she began to disrobe until she stood bare for his eyes to feast upon.  
  
"Do you really want to hold some brats soul's when you can have me? She said innocently, beause where I'm standing I would be a better pick," she said as she seductivly came up to him and suckled on his ear. He shuddered in desire as he looked at the vixen before him. She was his now and once the terms of the new pack he would have her.  
  
"I'm listening," his voice thick with desire.  
  
"I want the souls of the pups released."  
  
"Done," he said inconsequently they had served their purpose. Kids laughter filled the room as they went to their bodies happily. It sounded weird and out of place in the hall but she was happy.  
  
"Now he said hunger for her evident in his voice on to more...pleasurable matters," but was stoped by her hands against his chest.  
  
"We have yet to descuss the new pack and I dont want any detail left...unsaid." With that she went to work on the bargain she could strike with him. * * *  
  
Rin blinked as she stood up from coloring a book Kagome had given her called a coloring book. she had no clue as to how she got here but wanted to be held by her mommy and daddy. She went towards the door but stoped upon seeing herself in the mirror and screamed in horror.  
  
At the same moment Shippou realized he was not a spirit anymore and jumped up and down in happiness. He stoped when he saw Jaken coming his way with an obvious scowl.  
  
"Stupid ninjen girl always runing away."  
  
Shippou looked at him in confusion when he saw that Rin was nowhere in sight. Jaken came up to him and hit him on the head with his staff.  
  
"Stupid girl Lord Sesshoumaru told you not to go outside and yet you are here! You insulent little brat."  
  
Shippou rubbed his head from the pain as we'll as the mounting confusion. Why was he reffering him as Rin? Shippou heard a scream and ran towards the play room where it had been heard, hoping that Rin was ok.  
  
* * *  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha looked for Kagome and Suchi in vain. He had not seen her since their coupling last night and could not feel her through their link.It made him irritated and on edge,plus Inuyasha wasn't making matters better.  
  
"Where the hell are they? They just can't vanish into thin air," Inuyasha said frustrated.  
  
Sesshoumaru stayed passive but began to worry for them both. He was now in charge of seeing the family safe and had already failed in finding his mate and sister-in law. His ears twitched upon hearing a scream from the play room. It sounded like shippo but how could that be when he had no soul unless...  
  
With amazing speed the Inu-brothers where in the play room and where now looking down at Shippou and yet when he sniffed the air for danger his scent smelled peculiar almost like rins...  
  
"What's wrong?," chirped a voice belonging to Rin but again her scent smelled weird. When she came fully into the room and looked at Shippou her jaw dropped in horror.  
  
Sesshoumaru watch'ed in confusion as Shippou went up to rin with tears in her eyes babbling on about this was a mistake. Shippou was now shaking Rin and told her to make it right. It was safe to say that his pups soul's where back but that a new problem had arised.  
  
"Shippou tell me why you ae upset."  
  
"Me not shippou me Rin," she sniffled out.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at them questioningly .  
  
"Then who are you," pointing to Rin.  
  
"I'm shippou and I"m not happy about being a girl," he said sourly.  
  
Sesshoumaru nooded in understanding. His pups had been returned to him but had not returned to their proper bodies and in time would present a problem to the destressed children.  
  
"It's ok we will find a way to fix this I promise."  
  
The children looked up at their father in happiness and huged him greatly before going off to play. Sesshoumaru watched them go with a frown upon his beautiful face.  
  
"What is it Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said  
  
"I fear that their was a great price with the release of the pups and now we must find out who and what price was paid...  
  
* * *  
  
Jin The Lord of the Eastern lands watched the dark clods that enveloped his lands. His time was coming and he would see that his mate and children lived in peace from the evil that had plagued their land to long. He looked down at the book before him about the prophecy to come. One daughter of light and they other daughter of darkness would rise up to defeat the evil but at a terible price. He knew not what that cost was but instead would sacrifice himself instead.  
  
The room grew cold and the haires on the back of his neck stood up, he was not alone anymore.  
  
Hibiru watched the weakling lord before him with amusement. He had what his master wanted and know their was no need for him.  
  
"Hello lord Jin," he said mockingly.  
  
Jin growled at him in displeasure,"leave my lands now for I will not be your pawn anymore."  
  
Hibiru smiled as he brought out The lords mate,Tsk tsk and here I thought to play first, maybe I should play with her instead?" He watched as the lords face go pale as his hand massaged his mates breast.  
  
"She is quite lovely don't you think?" as he slashed open the front of her kimono to his view. He smirked at Jin as he tried to stand but could not move. "Seems I forgot that I put a spell on you, oh we'll have much more fun right dear?  
  
( Ok bad don't even know why the hell writing but RAPE! If you don't like don't read)  
  
Jin tried to move but found that he could only sit and watch in mortification as another took his wife.  
  
Hibiru grinned evilly down at Nila as he took her mouth in a bruising kiss. She tasted of Vanilla and strawberry's and he couldn't help but wonder if she tasted as good where her nustle of curls lay. He pulled out his dagger and looked her body over. Her face was to pretty to cut but hey she would be dead soon any way. With that thought he cut a thin line down her cheek, before placing much deeper cuts along her body in strange symbols. He watched her closely through out his little fun and couldn't help but feel a little dissapointed when she showed him no fear. He saw where his little pet got her fire from and he planned on making it burn brightly.  
  
He placed her down on top of Jins desk and looked up into his red eyes. He could only smirk with triumpth as he took one of her breast into his mouth. He was far from gentle as he savegly bit on her nipple, making her wimper in pain knowing fully we'll she could not voice her complaints or her daughter would die. He watched her in annoyance when she just layed their like a board and took his abuse.  
  
"I suggest for you daughters sake that you liven up, where is that fire I saw before?" he said mockingly in her ear. Jin heard every word and his struggles increased ten fold but could only sit in watch as his mate stiffly began to kiss him.  
  
"Thats it, be a good little bitch", he said mocking them both as he looked at them "Now on your knees."  
  
An enraged growle came from Jins lips as he desperatly looked to his mate, who never looked at him as she got on her hands and knees before Hibiru. She took him fully into her mouth and began to suckle hard as she licked at the tip. He groaned in pleasure, grabing her head on both sides he ban to pump hard in to her moist mouth panting heavily.  
  
She felt like gagging when he finaly came in to her mouth but drank his sperm down. He layed her back down against the desk before placing to fingers inside her frowning at finding her not ready for him. He started to move in and out of her watching her closly as she dug her nails into the desk. He deliberatly his a nerve that sent her into her unwilling orgasm before taking his hands from inside her and licking them clean, He was right she did taste good and the sweeter that her mate had to watch every minute of it.  
  
Nila grabed unto him as he swiftly entered her and rammed into her mercifully. He panted hard and grunted while she faked out some moans. He was not her mate and wasn't even that good. He would be in the one inch club in her time for his dick and his lack in bed...  
  
He smirked down at her as her heated walls squeezed his manhood before giving in to his own release. He watched in satisfaction as she panted from exhaustion.  
  
"I leave you to your mate but will be back, your daughter stays with me. Maybe if we have a better...session I'll give her back." He turned to leave in the empty space within the wall but turned to Jin. "She tasts delicious maybe you should be present again?"  
  
Jin felt his body able to move as he heard evil laughing in his wake. He quickly moved to his mate who had sunkin to the ground crying. He clutched her close, reasuring her that he still loved her all the while thinking that he would pay...  
  
* * *  
  
Angel: I'm quite sorry it took so long but I lost my inspiration for awhile. Good news! new computer still a 95 with no spelling check but I'm working on it. *sigh* if anyone actually reads this and undestands what im saying contact me but probally not. The gathering is coming watch out for the 'shadows' where being attacked from all sides. If your barrier doesn't work please tell me. The vampires have something to do with this but I'm not sure what. It is perative we get our memoriees back before its to late. We only have eight years before the evolution if you at least now that tell me ok.  
  
Fluffy: Those fools looked nothing like me at megacon.  
  
Angel: I dressed up as Inuyasha and Minna. Thanks to my friend Jenny for letting me borrow her costumes! We stayed at this place in Orlando and the second night we where their this lady tried to sick her dog on us and all b/c we looked like goths! we'll they did any way, I swear old people sometimes judge people before really knowing them. My goal for this chapter is to have 10 reviews but if five im ok with cause im not greedy one per person please and review cause I want to reach 50! 


	10. Author on the rocksI'm so pathetic and s...

Angel: hi I have been wrestling with this new chapter for a couple weeks and don't know about something that I would like to ask the readers. I had planned to go back and add two new chapters between chapters 5and 7 b/c these chapters are the deciding factor in the sequel to come out. They where originally supposed to be in the sequel but since I kept changing my mind and adding more to the fic I can't figure out where to put them. Would it be ok please If I added these two chapters plus my other one? I also would like to express some thing I neglected to write in earlier fics. Both rin and Shippou had limited roles up until now and I want to do something about that. They are both 15 maybe 16 in thus fic even though it isn't really expressed and Rin still talks the same but sesshoumaru is trying to break her out of the habit. I would please like your input.  
  
Special thanks to reviewers:  
  
Kiko loves Kurama: I will continue and thanks for your review  
  
Nikki lady of the western lands: I thank you for your reviews and hope you continue  
  
San17: Thanks I will get going on the new chapters I just had so much drama at home and b/f. Advice never get a b/f.  
  
Sweetthang-37: thanks I'm trying to work on my grammar!  
  
Rabid-inu-girl: thank you for reviewing I really appreciate it.  
  
Cutiepie99: I'm working on it.  
  
Pshycholady101: thanks and I will.  
  
Rayearthv: Hey wiccan buddy I will update sooner so hope you don't get beat up.  
  
Dumbasspunk: Thanks for reviewing shippou and Rin will be fine maybe or rin's wedding night will be as a guy and shippou will end up marrying a guy hint maybe heeh 


	11. unlike no other My tears fall

Angel: dodges objects thrown at her so sorry to have taken so long writing this fanfic but I think my class is cursed. We have delt with so much and a close friend of mine died

Just week's ago. I find it all senseless , he was supposed to graduate with us and he's dead. I have slowly been trying to piece my life back together but it's hard. I almost died in the hurricanes that hit Florida last year and times have been hard. I have half of the chapters for both of my stories done and plan to get it out as early as next week. Please keep on reading my fics, it's the little peace I get in life now.


End file.
